obligandote a amarme
by Kiara Fujimuya
Summary: Si tus padres y tu se vieran al borde de perderlo todo lo que en su vida han logrado luchando cada día para mantenerse en el lugar, pero la solución estan en amar a alguien, lo harías?AM KK MS
1. Chapter 1

**Obligandote a amarme **

**Capítulo 1 : La úica solución, ¿Un negocio?**

**Por: Kiara Fujimuya **

**Ohayoo- mina san, ya sé lo que deben estar pensando, que estoy subiendo muchas historias a la vez, pero no se preocupen que no dejare de actualizar, espero que esta historia sea de su total agrado, y que me apoyen 100 .**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Este fic como todos los mios son un Universo Alterno ( LEASE: No Tiene NADA que ver con la serie, solo los persojanes)**

**Puede ser que las peronalidades de los personajes cambien un POCO , pero ya veran que es nesesario para el curso de la trama.**

**los –guiones- son los dialogos.**

**Los (parentesis son las notas de la autora)**

**Ya bueno aquí empiezo el fic ya me dejo de tanto bla, bla,bla**

**En una lujosa Mansión , en un no menos lujosos vecindario , una pareja discutía muy fogosamente. La casa era indiscutiblemente la de los Makimachi, ellos eran la gente más rica de todo el vecindario , pero ahora decían las malas lenguas de la sociedad que ellos estaban en la ruina, aunque nadie a ciencia cierta sabia cual era la razón, también las malas lenguas de la "sociedad" decían que el señor de la casa, un hombre que no llegaba a los 40 años y para nadie era un secreto que se conserbaba y que era muy guapo, bueno como les iba diciendo dicen las malas lenguas de la sociedad que el señor se ha gastado TODO jugando y con amantes, pero los que realmente conocían a la familia y al señor sabian que el no engañaria a su esposa, Tokio, y que tan poco era el tipo de hombre que apostaba , así que otras personas se inclinaban a pensar que simplemente le había ido mal en los negocios. **

**La familia solo constaba de el Señor Saito Makimachi, La Señora Tokio Makimachi y La señorita Misao Makimachi , ella era sin duda el mundo de sus padres , ellos la adoraban , y no nada más ellos si no toda persona que la conocía , y es que era imposible no quererla cuando, actuaba, cantaba, pintaba, era hermosa y muy recatada , bueno claro esa era la parte que conocía la sociedad, porque los que realmente conocían a la joven Makimachi sabian que si todo lo que pensaba la sociedad era cierto, pero había algo más y eso era que a Misao le encantaba la libertad, le enacntaba poder leer, escribir, soñar, sí soñaba con amor , con el amor veradadero , sí con ese que hace que digas estupideces, y que se te olvide hasta tu nombre, ese que te produce mariposas.**

**La casa era una de las más impresionantes en todo ese sector, en la entrada había un gran portón que guardaba la casa e inmensos jardines, tenían una gran piscina, grandes perros que estaban dispuestos a atacar a cualquier persona que se atreviera a entrar sin el permiso de los propietarios, tenían una gran biblioteca que era mayormente era utilizada por la niña Misao, un despacho que solo lo uitlizaba el Señor Saito, un cocina donde la Señora de la casa podía preparar sus famosos pasteles de arroz y otros grandes salones que habían sido testigos de grandes celebraciones, fiestas y bailes siempre llenos de grandes personajes, en fin la familia Makimachie tenían todo lo que podían querer. Ahora algunos años después todo esta mal para ellos y esa casa que tanto aman podrían perderla y ese precisamente era el motivo de la fuerte discusión que llavaban acabo el Señor y la Señora Makimachi.**

**Tokio, escuchame, por favor tu sabes que si la situación no fuera tan grave, ni siquiera pensaría tal cosa, pero ahora estamos pasando por una situación muy horrible y esta es la única solución que este señor nos presenta. – dijo el señor Makimachie mientras se tocaba la frente en señal de cansancio.**

**Pero, amor no podemos hacer otra cosa, llegar a otro tipo de acuerdo con él, que no sea de esta indole – pregunto la mujer rabiosa.**

**El señor Saito recordo las palabras de aquel misterioso hombre:**

**Flashback:**

**Saito se encontraba en su oficina tratando de sacar el pago de los empleados, porque estaban en tiempo de Navidad y sabia que sus empleados querían comprar algo especial para sus familias, y anunque trataba de darles lo más que podía, la situacion en la que se encontraba era muy dificil, pero estaba tan concentrado que cuando sono el telefono de su oficina dio un leve brinco, contesto el telefono con su usual seriedad.**

**Buenos días – dijo Saito.**

**Buenos días Señor Makimachie, le habla Aoshi Shinomori y me gustaría que fueramos a tomar un café, ya que tengo una propuesta que hacerle – dijo la misteriosa voz de el telefono.**

**Bueno cualquiera que sea la propuesta no veo porque no me la puede hacer por telefono, además no creo que eso que me tenga que decir sea tan importante como para dejar una muy importante cena de negocios a la cual tengo que asistir – dijo Saito.**

**Bueno ya que usted insiste le dire que sé por una muy buena fuente que su empresa y su patrimonio no esta bien, sé que esta a punto de perder todo, y yo solo con una llamada puedo solucionarlo todo, usted escoge – dijo la misteriosa voz por el otro lado de la línea.**

**¿ Quién es usted? – le pregunté, no sé porque esa voz tan firme me hacía creer en sus palabras.**

**Ya le dije soy Aoshi Shinomori dueño de la compañia Shinomorie Corp. De technología – me dijo.**

**¿ A qué hora y dónde? – le pregunté.**

**Hoy en mediahora en Sakura Restaurant, como a 3 cuadras de su empresa. – me dijo.**

**Sí, se donde es, nos vemos allá – le dije .**

**Lo espero – me dijo antes de cortar la llamada.**

**( Narra la autora)**

**30 minutos después...**

**Saito entró a un lujoso restaurante no muy lejos de donde se encontraba su empresa, miró a todos lados buscando a algun hombre canoso o viijito que, pero no encontró a ningún hombre así, entonces una joven se le acercó:**

**¿Señor lo puedo ayudar en algo?- le pregunto una joven.**

**Sí, busco al Señor Aoshi Shinomori – le dijo **

**Mirelo allí – le dijo la jovencita señalando a un joven que leía el periodico mientras se tomaba un café, para sorpresa de Saito no era ningun viejito al contario era un jovencito como de 23 años.**

**Se acercó y cuando ya estaba bastante cerca le dijo:**

**¿ Shinomori? – preguntó **

**Sí , el mismo –dijo el joven de cabellos negros con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.**

**Bueno, ya estamos aquí, ahora me puede decir porque tanto miesterio, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tiene que proponerme? – le pregunto Saito mientras se sentaba en la misma mesa que él. **

**No coma ansias hagamos las cosas despacio- dijo el joven con una sonrisa- ¿Desea algo de tomar?- volvio a preguntar el más joven..**

**Un whisky estaría bien – dijo Saito, algo le decia que esta "platica" iba a ser bastante larga.**

**Aoshi llamo al mesero y le pidio un dos whislys y luego se giro para su acompañante y le dijo:**

**- Dejeme presentarme mi nombre es Aoshi Shinomori, soy el presidente de Shinomori Corp.- dijo el joven seriamente.**

**¿ Shinomori Corp? ¿Esa de casualidad no es la empresa de technoligía que tiene la mayor parte del mercado en su poder? Vaya no me imaginaba que el presidente de esa compañía fuera tan joven – dija más para él que para el joven, pero porsupuesto que el joven lo escucho.**

**Bueno ya que sabe quien soy, y a donde pertenezco le dire la propuesta, Usted tiene algo que a mi me interesa y yo tengo todo el poder como para devolverle toda la fortuna que yo sé que perdió - dijo Aoshi de forma seria.**

**Lo escucho, ¿ Qué puedo tener yo que ustede le interese? – preguntó un tanto confundido el señor Saito.**

**Vamos por partes, usted es dueño de lo que en algun momento fue la mejor Agencia de publicidad en todo Japón, pero ahora casi no tiene clientes y los que tiene son algunas personas que estan empezando y no tienen mucho que ofrecerle, ¿Cierto?- pauso el joven para preguntar, y la unica respuesta que obtuvo fue un gesto afirmativo por parte de el mayor.**

**Bueno yo podría darle TODOS los anuncios de mi corporación, además recomendarlo con mis amigos dueños de otras compañias y ahora mismo darle un prestamo para que pague todas las deudas atrasadas que tiene con el banco- terminó de decir el joven de ojos azul hielo.**

**Eso es mucho dinero que el que usted estaría perdiendo y si yo falló sería muchisimo más el que perderia, cuenteme Aoshi ¿que quiere usted por tomar ese riesgo? – pregunto serio Saito.**

**Usted tiene una hija, ¿Cierto? Misao así se llama si no me equivoco, todo es muy sencillo entregeme a su hija como mi esposa y yo me encargaré de que usted recupere todo lo que con el tiempo ha perdido- dijo Aoshi serio.**

**Usted esta loco si piensa que voy a entregarle a mi hija, No definitivamente mi respuesta es un rotundo NO – dijo molesto Saito.**

**Señor Makimachi , pienselo tiene que pagar la matricula de la universidad de su hija, que po cierto es muy costosa ¿ Tiene el dinero pa hacerlo? ¿Tiene que pagar el carro de su hija? ¿Tiene que darle un futuro prometedor a su hija? Pero definitivamente no tiene el dinero yo si lo tengo y si se lo daré, pienselo aquí esta mi tarjeta con mi numero, estaré esperando su llamada señor Saito- dijo el joven para luego levantarse e irse.**

**Fin del flash back...**

**No, Tokio, no hay ningun otro arreglo al cual podamos llegar con él, él fue muy claro en su "arreglo"- dijo molesto Saito.**

**¿ Qué haremos, Saito, no puedes entregar a tu única hija – dijo Tokio con una nudo en la garganta.**

**No sé, mujer – dijo Saito- Por un lado está que no quiero obligar a Misao a hacer algo que ella no quiere, pero por otro lado esta su futuro – dijo Saito – Estamos acorralados, si no hacemos algo perderemos todo, la agencia, la casa, el poco dinero que nos queda, todo absolutamente todo.- dijo tocandose la sien Saito.**

**Pero es que no podemos...- trató Tokio de decir pero fue interrumpida por una tercera voz en la habitación.**

**No podemos qué ,mamá?- pregunto desde la entrada Misao.**

**Nada, hija. No sabiamos que ya estabas aquí. – dijo Saito con una gran sonrisa, de esas que nada más le dedicaba a su hija o a su esposa.**

**No me traten de ocultar más las cosas, No soy una niña entienden en algún momento me tengo que enterar de lo que esta pasando en mi casa. – dijo Misao.**

**Misao ya es muy tarde lo mejor es que te vayas a dormir, mañana tienes que ir a la universidad y no sería conveniente que te desveles- dijo Tokio con tranquilidad..**

**No traten de cambiar el tema yo sé que algo esta pasando y me quieren mantener alejada de lo que sea que esa pasando, si tanto me dicen todos los días que tengo que comportarme como un adulto,porque ustedes mismo no me empiezan a tratar como a un adulto y me cuentan que sucede ya de una buena vez - dijo la chica un poco molesta con sus papás.**

**Deveras quieres saber lo que pasa, pasa Misa , que estamos en la ruinas, estamos a punto de perder nuestra casa, la agencia, el poco dinero que nos queda y todo nos esta saliendo mal, y solo tenemos una opción, hay un hombre que nos esta ofreciendo resolver todos nuestros problemas, nos esta ofreciendo una fuerte cantidad de dinero para que liquidemos las cuentas con los bancos, nos esta ofreciendo también mucho trabajo, pero acambio yo le tengo que dar algo que él desea – dijo Saito molesto**

**¿Qué es lo que desea? Le daremos cualquier cosa con tal de no preder el legado de la familia - dijo Misao.**

**Misao el precio que hay que pagar por su ayuda es muy alto- dijo Tokio a su hija.**

**¿Qué es lo que ese hombre desea?- volvio a preguntar la chica.**

**El señor Shinomori te quiere a tí – dijo el padre mientras servia un whisky.**

**¡!A mi? ¿ Cómo que me quiere a mí? ¿Quiere pasar una noche conmigo? – preguntó molesta la chica de largos cabellos negros.**

**No, él quier casarse contigo – dijo Saito.**

**¿Por qué? – pregunto Misao sorprendida.**

**No lo sabemos, Misao – dijo Saito mientras se sentaba en un mueble que había cerca.**

**Misao, no queremos presionarte para nada, veremos la forma de salir de esto, no tienes que sacrificarte por nosotros – dijo Tokio tratando de parecer consoladora.**

**No, madre haré lo que tenga que hacer, aunque primero hablaré con ese hombre yo personalmente y veré si todas sus promesas son ciertas y cuales son sus intenciones con este matrimonio, les prometo que heré todo lo que este en mis manos para ayudarlos – dijo Misao decidida para luego decir un buenas noches y retirarse a su habitación.**

**(Pov.Misao)**

**Anoche no pude dormir pensando en eso que mis papas me habían dicho, es muy extraño que un hombre que ni te conoce quiera casarse contigo , pero tal como le dije a mi madre hablaré con él y veré como piensa asegurarme que todas sus promesas serán cumplidas y que tengo que hacer para ue mi familia no pierda nada, nunca le he tenido miedo a nada y hoy no se día para empezar.Me levante de la cama y me arregle algo me decía que este día sería muy largo.Desayune algo ligero y me fui a las oficinas centrales Shinomorie Corp. Hablaría con ese señor me tendría ques escuchar y aclararme varias cosas, Es que quién se creee ese hombre para ir por ahí comprado la vida de los seres humanos.**

**Llegue en 30 minutos a las oficinas de Shinomori Korp. Era un edificio lujoso aunque eso no me sorprende siendo la empresa líder en ventas en todo Japón, era alto casi un rascacielo debía tener como 30 pisos o algo así, tenía en la entrada principal dos puestas transparentes con bordes dorados y un oficial frente a las puertas que parecía ayudar a todo el mundo. Me acerque al edificio y entre en el, era temprano aún así que habia poca gente en el edificio. Si afuera el edificio se veía lujoso adentro era un mundo, la planta bsja estaba lleno de cómodos sillones dónde la gente podía sentarse a espera su turno. Al final de la gran sala habia una mesa donde se encontraba sentada una joven de largos cabellos negros y ojos marrón detras de ella con letras azules oscruras estaba escrito Shinomori Corp. Me acerque a la mesa para poder preguntar por Aoshi Shinomoi.**

**Buenos días! Nesecito hablar con el señor Shinomorie.- le dije intentando parecer lo mas amigable posible.**

**Y usted es...? – me pregunto la chica con cierta antipatía.**

**Yo soy Misao Makimachi- dije ahora con seriedad.**

**Y tiene usted una cita?- me volvio a preguntar en el mismo tono.**

**No – le dije.**

**Entonces no la puedo ayudar- me dijo con una falsa sonrisa.**

**Usted no entiende necesito hablar con el presidente de esta empresa.- dije un poco mas seria.**

**Y Usted no entiende que yo no puedo ayudarla que necesita una cita- me dijo levantando la voz bastante, yo tenía ganas de gritarle que yo era la prometida de el presidente de esa compañia pero sabía que no me creería.**

**Entonces se acerco a nosotras una joven de largos cabellos violeta y grandes ojos vedes que vestía uniforme de escuela, pensé que quizas era una curiosa que queria ver que ocurría en la empresa.**

**Hay algún problema con la señorita, Tomoe? – pregunto con un tono serio y demandante.**

**No señorita – contesto la chica con un tono de voz bajito y pudes persivir que tal vez hasta un poquito de miedo.Entonces supe que me había equivocado no era una simple curiosa, tal vez era la hija de alguno de los allegados a Shinomori y por eso la recepcionista tenía miedo.**

**Y entonces porque el escándalo? – pregunto aún mas seria.**

**Es que esta señorita no entiende que si no tiene una cita no puedo hacerla pasar con el joven Shinomori – dijo la chica mientras me señalaba.**

**Disculpeme, Cuál es su nombre? Me parece haberla visto antes – me dijo la chica con una sonrisa que parecía sincera.**

**Mi nombre es Misao Makimachi y dudo ques haya mi nos hayamos visto antes - dije con una sonrisa y entonces ví como los ojos de la chica se abrieron como si le sorprendiera mi afirmación, y por un segundo me fige en ella había algo que no haía visto a simple vista, esa chica, esos ojos, esa sonrisa, la había visto en algún lado, tal vez no de mirarnos o de encontrarnos en una calle, no me parecia haberla visto en algun lado, pero me parecía conocida.**

"**Claro, que despistada, Msao Makimachi, seguro que Aoshi me mata cuando regrese por esto"- dijo la chica bajito casi para ella misma, aunque yo logré escucharla prerfectamente.**

**Qué? – le pregunte.**

**Nada, acompañeme a mi oficina allí podremos hablar mas tranquilas- me dijo con una sonrisa, y eso si me sorprendio esa chica era muy extraña, tan joven y ya tenía una oficina, en realidad me pareció muy extraño, ¿Quién era esa chica?.**

**La seguí casi hasta el asensor y cuando ya casi ibamos a llegar la chica se giro y miró a la recepsionista y le dijo:**

**ah! Por cierto , Tomoe, Cuando la señorita Mackimachi o cualquira de su familia venga a la empresa no hay que anunciarlos, los puedes dejar pasar sin avisar ellos no lo necesitan – le dijo la chica con una sonrisa.**

**Pero...- intento decir la recepcionista, pero la misteriosa chica la interrumpió.**

**Desde cuando mis ordenes son cuestionadas, Tomoe? – preguntó la chica con seriedad.**

**No, Señorita Shinomori no la estoy custionando, la entendí perfectamente – dijo la chica.**

**Muy bien –dijo para seguir su camino hacía el asensor, esta bien ahora si estoy muy confundida quien es esta chica.**

**- Deberás pensar que soy una despóta o algo así, pero es que ella hace algun tiempo que le tengo algunas juradas y me saca de mi tranquilidad emocional.- me dijo la chica con una sonrisa forzada.**

**No pienso que seas una despóta solo creo que te das a respetar – le dije con una gran sorisa.**

**Gracias, Disculpa mis modales aún no me he presentado, Soy Kiara Shinomori –me dijo y me extendió una mano yo la tome.**

**Yo soy Misao Makimachi- le dije **

**Lo sé hay algunas fotos tuyas en mi casa- me dijo pero cuando le iba a preguntar que fotos , se abrió el asensor dejandonos en el último piso .**

**Ese último piso de la empresa era extremadamente lujoso, seguí a la chica hacía un grupo de oficinas grandísimas y la que quedaba al centro era la mas grande, claramente se podía leer la palabra "Presidencia" a lado de la oficina. Seguimos caminando y la proxima puerta fue nuestro destino.**

**La oficina era lujosa, pero se veía claramente que no era la de un ejecutivo normal, pues habían revistas de modas , cd's , un radio y ese tipo de cosas que lo hacían lucir más la habitacion de una adolecente que una oficina de una empresa multinacional. Había un gran escritorio y detrás había un gran pouster con una chica anunciando un producto de la empresa Shinomori.**

**Sabía que te había visto antes en algun lado- dije bajito.- Claro, eres la chica que anuncia los productos Shinomori, la chica de los anuncios de celulares y también de algunos perfumes– dije un poco mas alto y como no saberlo si cualquier persona que pasará por la autopista de Tokio por obligación tenía que ver el anuncio dónde la chica anunciaba una de esa fragancias extrañas, y si no en cualquier canal que pusierás la tv ibas a encontrar su cara anunciando algo.**

**La chica se giro a ver el pouster y dio una gran carcajada.**

**Mi hermano por poco le da un ataque cuando le dije que quería ser modelo, después de que mataron a mis padres el se volvió bastante sobreprotector y te podrás imaginar cuando le dije que ya tenía una oferta de trabajo y bueno por poco demanda a la compañia que me ofrecio trabajo pero luego de un tiempo logré calmarlo- me dijo la chica entre risas- Todo el mundo pensaba que me echaría de la casa cuando víera las fotos pues me las tome sin su permiso, pero yo sabía que no lo haría- me volvio a decir riendo.**

**Y cómo estabas tan segura que no lo haría? – le pregunte curiosa mientra sonreia.**

**El es una buena persona, aunque no lo creas. El nunca echaría a la calle alguien que el ama.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Bueno señorita Makimachi disculpe pero hoy no podrá ver a mi hermano – me dijo la chaca con seriedad.**

**¿Por qué, realmente nesecito hablar con él, tal vez usted no sabe lo que ocurre – le dije.**

**Lo sé, sé que necesita hablar con mi hermano y también sé que mi hermano no se comporto con usted de la forma que se comprtaría un caballero y creame que lo lamento, pero mi hermano no la pude atender no porque no quiera si no porque no se encuentra en el país – me dijo la chica con una sonrisa.- Me acompaña en una chocolate caliente, esta mañana no me dio tiempo de desayunar salí con bastante prisa- me dijo la chica volviendo a esa sonrisa que tenía al principio.**

**No, gracias, realmente desayune antes de salir de mi casa – le dije con una snrisa.**

**No, dale Misao, ¿Te puedo llamar Misao, verdad, no me gusta comer sola – me dijo la chica en un tono chibi.**

**Está bien, pero solo por acompañarte, y por supuesto que puedes llamarme Misao – le dije sonriendo.**

**La chica tomo el telefono y llamo a alguien:**

**Digame, señorita Shinomori - dijo la voz por el altavoz.**

**Yuri, yo sé que acabo de llegar y ya te estoy molestando, pero antes de pedirte lo que te voy a pedirte déjame recordarte que eres mi secretaria favorita, jijiji, sería para tí mucha molestia que enviarás a buscar dos chocolates caliente, unas tostadas y galletitas dulces- dijo la chica con una sonrisa y con una voz como de niña que esta a punto de cumplir un capricho.**

**No, señorita no es molestía...Ah! Señorita el joven Yume se encuentra aqui afuera y desea hablar con usted, al parecer su hermano en un ataque de rabia lo despidió y desea hablar con usted para saber si tiene que ir a recoger su cheque de liquidación o si ustedes se lo enviaran por correo- dijo la voz por el altavoz,**

**Mi hermano lo despidió, esta bien hazlo pasar – dijo la chica frente a mí.**

**Esta bien , señorita – dijo y despues se engancho el telefono y en cuestion de segundo tocaron la puerta.**

**Adelante – dijo la chica y entro a la oficina un joven de cabellos marrón claro y ojos verde.**

**Señorita, siento molestarla en sus hora de trabajo, pero necesitaba saber si busco mi cheque de liquidacion ahora o si depués me lo envian por correo – dijo el chico que segundoas antes había entrado.**

**Te gustaría conservar tu trabajo, Yume – dijo la chica de cabellos violeta con seriedad.**

**Claro señorita Shinomori – dijo el chico.**

**Entonces olvidemos todo esto, vete una semana a Hawaii con tu esposa y te prometo que cuendo regreses tendrás tu empleo de vuelta y hasta un aumento, eres un buen contador y no te merecias ese despido- dijo la chica de cabellos violetas.**

**Entonces la chica de cabellos violetas tomo el telefono y llamo a su secretaria.**

**Yuri, por favor consigueme dos boletos para Hawaii lo mas rápido posible- le dijo.**

**Sí, señorita, y por cierto el joven Himura se dirige a su oficina en este preciso momento.-le contesto la vos por el telefono.**

**Esta bien lo recibiré y los boletos son para Yume, se los entregarás a el y no esta despedido solo tiene vacaciones.- dijo la chica luego corto la llamada y se dirigió a el joven- Todos esta arreglado regresarás en una semana aproximadamente y verás que ya todo estará mejor confia en mí- dijo la chica y luego el joven se retiro y entro a la oficina un joven de cabellos rojos y ojos violetas.**

**Buenos días Kia- Chan!- dijo el chico de cabellos rojos.**

**Buenos días- contesto la chica de cabellos violeta con el mismo tono con el que trataba a todos los empledos de la compañia.**

**Conmigo no utilizes ese tono jovencita, que y no soy ninguna de tus emplados para que me trates así- dijo en tono de reproche el joven de cabellos rojos – Aqui yo soy igual de jefe que tu – dijo en tono serio el joven.**

**Lo siento Ken, sabes que a veces se me queda el tono autoritorio, pero nada que ver contigo amigo – dijo la chica con una gran sornisa – Pero, dime que te tare por mi humilde oficina a estas horas de la mañana.**

**Bueno aparte de que para decirte que deberías organizar un poco más tu oficina esto es una oficina no tu habitación – dijo el pelirrojo en tono de madre- También para decirte que tu hermano esta vía telefonica desde New York y creeme que no se oye muy contento y pide a gritos que lo comuniquen contigo, ya que palabras textuales, " Quiero saber que demonios pasa por la cabeza de mi hermana y por que carajo no envió a mi hija al colegio hoy, y por que en medio de una reunión importanticima me llaman de el colegio de mi hija diciendo que si mi hija estaba enferma o porque razón no había asistido al colegio" – dijo el chico de cabellos rojos.**

**Vieja Chismosa! – dijo la chica de cabellos violetas antes de tomar el auricular con un poco de temor en la mirada.**

**(fin del Pov. Misao)**

**( Por teléfono)**

**¡!Hola hermanito! ¿Cómo va tu viaje? – dijo la chica de cabellos violeta con fingida emoción.**

**Sabes que esto no es una llamada de cortesia. Me puedes exlicar porque Carajo mi hija no fue al internado está mañana – dijo Aoshi con furia.**

**Sí, yo también te extraño hermano, pero no te preocupes por tu hija y por mi todo está perfectamente bien, ella no fue al internado está mañana porque se sentía muy triste porque su papá que siempre es tan atento con ella no está y eso le afecto mucho – sijo con sarcasmo la chica de pelo violeta- Ahhh! Por cierto la señorita Makimachi esta aquí – dijo con tono de gracia.**

**Bueno entonces pospondremos esta conversación – dijo Aoshi más tranquilo- Mejor pasame a Misao tengo muchos deseos de oir su voz – dijo Aoshi más para él que para la chica con la que conversaba.**

**La chica de cabellos viloleta le extendió el telefono y Misao lo tomo un poco dudosa, pero luego la seguridad que siempre la acompañaba se hizo presente otra vez.**

**Buenos días – dijo Misao sería.**

**Buenos días, Misao – dijo Aoshi con vos profunda. Misao se sorpendió y hasta se turbo un poco por la voz tan profunda y varonil que se oía.- Me alegra mucho que hayas ido a la empresa y lamento no habe estado allí para recivirte.**

**No se preocupe, entiendo que con una empresa tan importante como esta debe tener mucho trabajo, e igual no avise que vendría – dijo la chica de cabellos negras tratando de parecer calmada, aunque la voz al otro lado de la linea la sorprendio demasiado.**

**Bueno si a veces hay mucho trabajo, pero no se preocuope por no avisar, usted puede ir cuantas veces usted guste, esoty seguro que ya mi hermana dio la orden para que la dejen pasar sin problemas – dijo la vos profunda desde el otro lado de la linea.- Pero digame hay algo que pueda hacer por usted? – preguntó Aoshi.**

**Bueno solo quería hacerle algunas preguntas sobre un asunto que mis padres me comentaron – dijo Misao tratando de restarle importancia.**

**Si es acerca del compromiso o de mi oferta no me parece corecto que lo hablemos por telefono – dijo Aoshi.**

**Sí, a mi tampoco, pero digame una cosa Señor Shinomori, acaso usted y yo nos conocemos?- pregunto Misao.**

**No, usted no me conoce a mi pero yo si la conozco a usted – dijo Aoshi, palabras que sorprendieron a Misao.**

**¿Cómo es posible?- pregunto la joven.**

**Es una larga historia, pero mejor lo hablamos en persona. – dijo la voz.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Misao cordino con el señor Shinomori verse al día siguiente en un lujoso restraurante al centro de la ciudad y luego de despedirse de la joven de cabellos violeta regreso a su casa y sin decirle nada a nadie fue directo a su habitación. Tomó el telefono y marco el numero de su amiga Kaoru.**

**Moshi-Moshi – dijo la voz al otro lado de la linea.**

**Ohayoo, Kao-Chan , ¿Como estas? – dijo Misao tratando de ponere un tono contento.**

**¿QUE COMO ESTOY? Tu te atreves a preguntarme eso mala amaiga, preocupada, llevo todo el dia llamandote y no contestas, acaso estabas viendote con Enishi y se te olvido reportarte, irresponsable – dijo la chica haciendose la molesta con su amiga.**

**No, no me ví con Enishi y no creo que lo pueda volver a ver – dijo la chica.**

**Y se puede saber por qué? – pregunto la chica al otro lado de la línea intrigada.**

**Por que estoy comprometida-**

**Continuara...**

**Okay, de evras que no se si esto es buena idea a mi todavía no me convence, relamente no la iba a publicar pero me convencieron para que lo hiciera, no estoy muy segura que sea buena idea, pero bueno espero sus comentarios. Gracias, sayonara...**


	2. un posible encuentro

**Obligandote a amarme**

**Capitulo 2: Un posible encuentro **

**Por: Kiara Fujimuya**

**Lamento haberme terdado, pero quería que este capítulo saliera perfecto, por eso me he tratado de concentrar en el lo más que puedo. Agradezco mucho los reviws que me han dejado. **

**Les recuerdo que Rurounin Kenshin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, y solo hago esto para entretenerlos un rato y de vez me entretengo yo.**

**Espero que disfruten este capitulo como yo lo voy a disfrutar...**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**En el capitulo anterior...**

**Moshi-Moshi – dijo la voz al otro lado de la linea.**

**Ohayoo, Kao-Chan , ¿Como estas? – dijo Misao tratando de ponere un tono contento.**

**¿QUE COMO ESTOY? Tu te atreves a preguntarme eso mala amaiga, preocupada, llevo todo el dia llamandote y no contestas, acaso estabas viendote con Enishi y se te olvido reportarte, irresponsable – dijo la chica haciendose la molesta con su amiga.**

**No, no me ví con Enishi y no creo que lo pueda volver a ver – dijo la chica.**

**Y se puede saber por qué? – pregunto la chica al otro lado de la línea intrigada.**

**- Por que estoy comprometida – dijo Misao bajito, pero su amiga logró escucharla perfectamente.**

**- ¿Comprometida? – dijo la voz al otro lado del télefono sorprendida y a la vez un poco molesta – ¿Salías con alguien más que no fuerá Enishi? – pregunto la chica al otro lado de la línea.**

**NO, como ¿me crees capaz de hacer algo así? – dijo Misao en tono un poco dólida.**

**No, y por eso me sorprendo – dijo la chica – Si no sales con nadie, ¿De dónde te salio el prometido? – dijo ya más tranquila la voz al otro lado de la línea.**

**UFF! Eso es lo que no sé, No tengo idea de dónde salió ese tipo – dijo con cansancio Misao.**

**Espera, te vas a casar con un tipo, qué no sabes de donde salió – dijo la chica en el télefono.**

**Sí, de esos es de lo que te estoy hablando – dijo Misao.**

**Ahy! Niña no te entiendo nada – dijo la chica a su amiga.**

**Kaoru, te estoy hablando de que un tipo llegó y le dijo a mi padre que él tení la solución para todos los problemas de mis padres y de su Agencia y lo único que pedía a cambio era que yo me casará con él – relató sin muchos detalles Misao a su amiga.**

**¿ Y se puede saber quién es ese tipo? – preguntó Kaoru a su amiga.**

**Él es algo Shinomori – dijo Misao sin prestarle muccha atención.**

**¿Qué? ¿ No será Aoshi Shinomori? – preguntó la amiga en tono un poco sorprendida.**

**Sí, creo que así se llama – dijo la chica sin hacerle caso a la sorpresa de su amiga.**

**UFF! Ese tipo tiene dinero, mi padre tiene varios negocios con él, pero yo nunca lo he visto, debe ser un viejo de esos verdes, que se casan con chicas mucho más jovenes que él y luego las tratan mal – dijo Kaoru haciendo toda una película de hollywood en su mente.**

**Amiga, no sé, tampoco creo que sea tan mal hombre, al fin y al cabo hable con él hoy y me trato con mucho respeto, aunque eso sí, en su empresa todos le temen imaginate que despidio hoy a no se quién porque estaba de mal humor – reflexionó Misao mientras se tocaba la frente en señal de cansancio.**

**Ja! Y todavía lo defiendes, mujer que más prueba de esa, imaginate si todos le temen debe der ser un ogro parecido a Shrek – dijo Kaoru akl otro lado de la línea.**

**Por Kami! Kaouru aveces pienso que me he equivocado contigo y que no tienes 20 años – dijo la chica a su amiga.**

**Pues, lamento decirtelo, pero sí, tengo 20 añitos y soy mayor que tu por 1 año por si ni te acuerdas. – dijo la chica con voz burlona desde el otro lado de la línea.**

**Sí, por eso me sorprendes , y cuentame que vas a hacer mañana? – preguntó la joven de cabellos negros.**

**Pues, no sé, tengo clases en la mañana y luego estaba pensando pasarame por el centro comercial, a comparme unas botas que me enamoraron – dijo Kaoru a su amiga.**

**Pues si no te molesta me gustaría ir contigo, no quiero estar en la casa me estoy axficiando – dijo la chica a su amiga.**

**Pues por mí perfecto – dijo la chica al otro lado de la línea.**

**Pues amiga te dejó, estoy muerta de cansancio – dijo misao a su amiga.**

**Si amiga nos vemos mañana – dijo la ptra voz al otro lalo de la línea antes de cortar la comunicación.**

**Aoshi llegó a Japón un poco más tarde de lo que se esperaba, se suponía que el avión llegará a tierra a las 9:00 pm, y cuando llegó a Japón eran las 11:00 pm y todo el tiempo que paso en el aeropuerto y saliendo de él aropuerto, era casi medianoche, seguro cuando llegará a su casa ya su hermana y su hija estarían dormida. Cuando habló con su hermana por teléfono ella le había restregado en la cara lo mal padre que era, y eso le dolió, era cierto desde hacía casi un año que no pasaba en la casa mucho tiempo y la niña casi no lo veía, porque cuando el sacaba un tiempo para estar en la casa, ella estaba en el colegio. Aoshi paso su mano por su frente en señal de cansanció, sabia de sobra que la situación en su casa se le estaba saliendo de las manos, su hija necesitaba una imagen femenina que no fuera Kiara, porque ella estaba pasando por esa étapa dónde las jovencitas se creen dueñas de sus vidas, pero no saben nada, claro esa étapa dónde las chicas tienen cuerpo de mujer, pero mente de niña, por eso era tan fácil coger a esas niñas de bobas, pero claro que el jamás permitiría que nadie se rierá de su hermana. Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado frente al portón de su casa, el guardia que siempres estaba frente a su casa con aquel perro de aspecto feroz le sonrió y luego lo dejó entrar.Aoshi estacionó su porche frente a la puerta principal de la casa. Para dirigirse a su casa en penumbre mientras se iba quitando el pesado saco que había usado para la junta de ese día. Cuando entro a la casa se encontro con todo el corredor en penumbras, siguió caminando hasta que entro a la sala, todo estaba oscuro y en perfecto ordén, así que siguió su camino hasta las escaleras, pero una voz lo détuvo.**

**Llegas tarde – dijo la voz, que sabia muy bien que era de su hermana, aunque sónaba mas seria de lo normal.**

**Mi avión, se retraso, pero no creo que te tenga que dar explicaciones, o sí? – dijo Aoshi sin darse vuelta mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras.**

**Lamento mucho tomar parte de tu tiempo, pero necesito hablar contigo – dijo su hermana mientras se levantaba del asiento que antes ocupaba.**

**Sabes que acabo de llegar de un viaje de negocios y mañana tengo una reunión a primera hora, así que lo que tengas que decir dilo ya – dijo su hermano fríamente.**

**No puedes seguir así,Aoshi, le estas haciendo daño a mucha gente no solo a mi y a la niña, ahora también a Misao – dijo la chica de cabellos violeta.**

**Sólo eso me querías decir, pues buenas noches – dijo Aoshi mientras volvía a darse la vuelta.**

**Si deverás vas a querrer a Misao por mi no hay problema, pero no la traigas a esta casa solo porque Kashi, tu hija, necesita una imagen de madre, porque sabes una cosa, eso es un error y harás sufrir a alguien totalmente inocente – dijo Kiara en tono de advertencia. **

**Kiara, te voy a pedir de favor que no te metas en mis asuntos y que te vayas a acostar mañana tienes clases. – dijo Aoshi con enfado.**

**NO, porque sabes algo, yo no he terminado de hablar contigo – dijo Kiara en tono retante, que hizo rabiar Aoshi, así que decidió bajas las escaleras, pasar por el lado de su hermana y sentarse con rabia en uno de los asientos.**

**Quieres hablar niña, entonces hablaremos. – dijo Aoshi con frialdad.**

**No soy una niña – dijo la chica en tono de enfado. – ¿ Por qué no te das cuenta que ya no soy una niña? - dijo lévantando la voz.**

**No me lévantes la voz, y te recuerdo, niña, que solo tienes 17 años , osea eres menor de edad y yo soy tu tutor legal – dijo aoshi mientras se miraba directamente a su hermasa con esa mirada fulminante que era sus especialidad.**

**Exacto, hermanito, diste en el blanco tengo 17 años, solo faltan algunos meses para que tenga la mayoría de edad y tu me tratas como si tuviera 5, no me das ni un 3 de las libertades que le dan a mis amigas – dijo con rabia Kiara a su hermano mayor.**

**Sí, claro y por eso es que esa amiga tuya , Mina , esta embarazada, por las libertades, eres una niña entiendelo y no es el momento de discutir eso - dijo Aoshi con expresión cansada.**

**Lo sé, por eso quiero pedirte que me ayudes a transferirme a un instituto en San Fransisco – dijo Kiara tratando de ignorara las palabras antes dichas por su hermano.**

**Estas Loca! No te irás a Estados Unidos, tu casa está en Japón – dijo Aoshi escándalizado.**

**Allí esta la segunda mejor escuela de diseña, la primera esta en Paris, pero dudó que me dejes irme a Europa – dijo la chica tratando de ser razonable.**

**No estudiarás diseño – dijo Aoshi en tono cortante.**

**Sí lo haré, quiero con todo mi corazón ser diseñadora de modas, y no serás tu quién me lo impida – dijo en tono de reproche la chica de cabellos violeta a su hermano.**

**Kiara, no quiero discutir, de ninguna forma te iras a estudiar a Estados Unidos y mucho menos a Europa, y sobre todo no pienses que eres un adulta porque no lo eres, tu no vas a salir del país sin acompañante, así tenga que encerrate en tu habitación, eres MI hermana y yo se lo que es mejor para tí – dijo Aoshi molesto.**

**Uff! Pobrecitas de Misao y de Kashi que van a tener que soportarte toda la vida – le gritó la chica de cabellos violetas mientras se levantaba y se encaminaba a su habitación con la mirada nublada por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de ellas.**

**Una vez Aoshi se quedó solo en la sala, se recrimino mentalmente por gritarle a Kiara la quería de eso no había duda, pero le molestaba tanto que lo cantradijera, odiaba que todos la miraran con ojos de lujuria como si fuerá una mujer, odiaba verla en portadas de revistas, o verla posando frente a una camara y todos los ojos sobre ella, osea nadie entendia que esa era su niña la que había criado desde que sus padres murieron. Solo le pedía al cielo, a kami o a quien fuerá que ni su hija, ni su hermana crecieran tan rápido. Aoshi se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a su habitación. Se recostó en su cama pero no lograba dormir, se volvió a levantar de su cama y se dirigió a la habitación de su pequeña hija, entró a la habitación pintada de un color rosa chillón, con tantas muñecas a su alrededor como en una tienda de juguetes, una cama como la de una princesa, y allí entre las mantas se encontraba una verdadera princesa de largos cabellos negros azulados, y si tuviera los ojos abiertos podría ver unos ojos grades y saltones de un color azul electrico. Las mejillas estaban sonrojada y su piele era blanca y cremosa. Esa era su niña y la amaba solo que no quería que crecierá no quería tener que pelearse con ella como minutos antes lo había hecho con su hermana. Se bajó a la altura de la niña y déposito un beso en la mejilla. Luego salió de la habitación. Se dirigió a su habitación, pero al pasar por la habitación de su hermana no pudo evitar ese impulso por entrar. Al entrar a la habitación se encontró con el típico cuarto adolecente, cada pared pintada de un color diferente, afiches de bandas de rock, recortes de modas y de bellaza, de esos que solo su hermana entendia , y algunas fotos de su hermana en su trabajo. La vio acostada en su cama con una lagrima rodando en su mejilla y su sentido de culpa se apodero de él. ¿Acaso ella no se daba cuenta que solo quería preotegerla? Le dio un beso en la mejilla. Y con pasas sigilosos regreso a su habitación.**

**Aoshi se sento frente a su escritorio acababa cerrar un trato increible con una compañia de juegos de video. Era una ganacia casi neta para la empresa, pero estaba muy nervioso con todo lo que pasaba, tanto con la visita que le hizo Misao a su hermana, como la discusió con Kiara. Algo no estaba bien con ella, amaba Japón no entendía porque ahora esa gran necesidad de salir del país. Aparte el no tener respuesta sobre su oferta lo ponia de mal humor. Alguien tocó su puerta y segundos después a su oficina entro Kenshin vestia saco y pantalones de vestir y su pelo esta recogido perfectamente en una cola baja, aunque algunos mechones se salian traviesamente.**

**Feliciades! Hoy eres más rico – dijo Kenshin irónicamente a su amigo.**

**Gracias! Pero te recuerdo que si yo soy mas rico tu también lo eres- dijo Aoshi con tono burlon, pero cansado a el pelirrojo que sonreía como esa era su costumbre.**

**Sí, ni me lo recuerdes que me haces sentir culpable – dijo el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba frente a su amigo.**

**Es un buen trato – dijo Aoshi como si con eso se disculpará.**

**Estas bromeando, ne?...Claro que es un buen trato, pero se lo iban a dar a la compañis con la que compartimos, y tu no se valiendote de qué conseguiste que te lo dierán a tí – dijo Kenshin ahora con cara seria. – Me dirás que acto bajo cometiste para conseguir ese contrato? – preguntó Kenshin serio.**

**Nada bajo, solo que el sobrino de el dueño de esa compañia me debía unos cuantos favores y como paga me consiguio una cita con él, le gusto mas mi idea que la de la competencia. – dijo Aoshi mientras sacaba su laptop y se proponía a seguir trabajando. – Por cierto esta noche el dueño de esa compañia me invito a cenar esta noche en su casa con mi "adorable" familia, pero con tal de no sacar a Kiara de la casa, porque esta castigada, decidí mejor invitarlo a que fuera el a mi casa, así que porque no vienes esta noche? – dijo Aoshi a su amigo.**

**Sí, creo que sería buena idea, pero dices que Kiara está castigada?- preguntó el pelirrojo a su amigo.**

**Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?- dijo Aoshi a su amigo.- Oye ahora que lo recuerdo, tu y yo tenemos unas conversación pendiente – dijo Aoshi con una de esas miradas penetrantes marcas Aoshi Shinomori.**

**uff! Si la conversación gira en torno a lo que yo creo que es mejor ni hablemos – dijo Kenshin cambiando su expresión a una mas seria.**

**Ken, amigo, te prometo que no sabia que estabas saliendo con Tomoe, si yo lo hubiera sabiado nunca...- trato de decir Aoshi pero Kenshin lo interrumpió.**

**Nuca hubíeras tenído sexo con ella, lo sé, y no estoy molesto contigo, estoy molesto conmigo, por no darme cuanta que esa mujer era una víbora y estoy molesta con ella, porque me uso para llegar a tí – dijo Kenshin en tono bajo recordando a la mujer que había compartido con su mejor amigo son darse cuenta – Oye! Cambiando el tema, porque no invitas esta noche a Megumi a tu casa, ella estará encantada de ir – dijo Kenshin a su amigo.**

**Ja! No me digas que ahora andas detrás de los huesos de Megumi? – preguntó Aoshi enj un tono burlón y una sonrisa/**

**No, cómo crees, aproposito algo malo va a ocurri mañana – dijo Kenshin sonriendo ampliamnete.**

**¿por qué lo dices? – preguntó sorprendido Aoshi.**

**Porque estas sonriendo – dijo Kenshin para segundos después soltar una carcajada, a lo que Aoshi respondió con una mirada de esas que dicen: " A mi no me dió gracias y sal ahora de mi vista si no quieres morir frito". Apshi iba a contestar algo, pero tocarón la puerta de la oficina y segundos después entró Megumi.**

**Jefe, el sobrino de el Señor Sagara quiere hablar con usted- dijo la chica y detrás de ella entró un joven moreno. De cabellos peinados extrañamente parecía un gallo y ojos color chocolate – Y , jefe le agredecería enormemente que le dijera al gallo este, que deje de mirarme el trasero, me molesta su mirada – dijo la joven de largos cabellos marrón.**

**Kenshin sonreía por la escena, definitivamente el joven apodado el gallo gracias a Megumi, no sabía en lo que se metía esa mujer era un verdadero caso cuando le daba la gana y cuando se proponia algo era como un demonio, si deveras queria algo con la morena tendría que vestirse con mucha paciencia.**

**Sanosuke ya oiste, que dejes de mirarle el trasero, mira que esta es capaz de demandarte por acoso sexual – dijo Aoshi sin levantar la vista de unos papeles que leía. - ¿Y de que tienes que hablar conmigo? Espero que sea rápido no tengo tiempo – dijo Aoshi.**

**Sí, sí, cubo de hielo no te preocupes no te tomaré mucho tiempo, solo quería decirte que te conseguí la cita con mi tio, espero que con estp haya saldado mi cuenta. – dijo Sanosuke en tono burlón.**

**No, dejame ver – dijo Aoshi sacando una libreta de su escritorio – No, aún estas en mi lista negra, me debes dinero – dijo Aoshi con tono frio- Está noche irá tu tio a comer a mi casa, aunque no quiera sé que lo vas a compañar asi que te veo allá – dijo Aoshi aón en tono frío.**

**Ha! Sí que bueno así podré ver a la muñeca de tu hermana – dijo Sanosuke como pensando. Mientras se daba media vuelta para salir de la habitación.**

**Sanosuke? – llamó Aoshi y cuanco el moreno se dió vuelta le dijo - Ya estás en mi lista negra, así que no lo empeores – dijo con serio. **

**Cuando el joven moreno salió de la oficina. Aoshi miro a sus dos empleados más allegados. Megumi llevaba tracajando con él tres años, por recomendación de Kenshin y no se quejaba era responsable, discreta y entendía muy bien el negocio. No preguntaba mas de la vuenta y se limitaba a hacer su trabajo, aunque aveces era más molesta que una madre preocupada y su vida amorosa era un desastre.**

**Megumi, esta noche tu tambié vienes – dijo Aoshi y eso sonabas mas a una ordén que a una invitación.**

**Eso es una invitación, jefe? – preguntó la joven de cebllos marrón a lo que su jefe le contestó con una mirada amenazadora. - Sí, estaré alli puntual - dijo la chica sonriendo.**

**Megumi necesito que vayas a la oficina de mi hermana y le digas que venga porque necesito habakr con ella – dijo Aoshi a su empleada y entonces Kenshin se puso un poco nervioso.**

**Eso es imposible jefe, Kiara, no está – dijo Megumi.**

**¿Cómo que mi hermana no está, Megumi? –preguntó enfadado Aoshi.**

**Bueno, no sé, pasé por si pficina a enseñarle unas fotos que le llegarón pero no estaba – dijo la chica a su jefe que en su cara se veía una colera increible y por un momento le dió gracias a Kami por no estar em el pellejo de Kiara por que seguro que Aoshi esta vez si que la mataba.**

**Kenshin, por favor, has que me comuniquen a la mansión – dijo Aoshi pidiendole a Kami que Kiara estuvierá ahy, porque si no tendría que ser mas fuerte con ella.**

**Creo, que va ser ínutil, ella no está ahy – dijo Kenshin tratando de parecer serio.**

**¿Cómo que no? ¿Sabes dónde está? – preguntó Aoshi ahora si que enfurecido, y por segunda vez Megumi le dio gracias Kami, pero esta vez por no estar en el pellejo de Kenshin. **

**Ella me llamo en la hora de almuerzo y me dijo qe al salir iba a una prueba de modelaje, para una beca en Europa, pero ella me dijo que no te dijerá, yo no te iba a decir nada porque pense que regresaría temprano, aparte ella no me dijo que estaba castigada – dijo kenshin a Aoshi.**

**¿Una beca en Europa, ¿que pretende esta niña, te lo juro que un día de estos me va a sacar canas verdes – dijo Aoshi molesto.**

**Yo me tengo que ir, pero Kenshin te ordeno por tu bien físico y mental que no descances hasta conseguir a mi hermana, porque si no...se me va a olvidar que eres mi mejor amigo – dijo Aoshi levantandose para salir de la oficina.**

**Una vez Megumi y Kenshin quedaron solos, esta miro con cara de pena a su amigo. Kiara lo había metido en un aprieto y todo por esa dichosa manía de no decirle nada a Aoshi.**

**Uff! Esta vez que Kiara la hizo y grande, mira que prácticamente escaparse para ir a una audició, que niña – dijo Megumi al pelirrojo.**

**No digas eso, ella hizo algo totalmente normal, y me alegra muchoa que haya ido a esa audicion, aunque a Aoshi no le guste.- dijo Kenshin a la morena.**

**Pero, te metió en un lío, seguro que si no la encuentras Aoshi te deshuesa- dijo la morena – Además tienes que reconocer que eso le quedo a Kiara bastante irresponsable, irse así no más.- dijo Megumi.**

**Megumi, tiene 17 años y Aoshi la trata como si tuvierá 7 , no la deja salir con sus amigos, y recuardas el último novio que tuvo por poco Aoshi lo mata, además la tiene casi presa, entre la mansión y esta empresa – dijo Kenshin a su amiga.**

**Menuda prisión, con tres piscinas, un jacuzzi , salon de baile, campo de golf, jardines, biblioteca,cancha de tennis y baloncesto, osea a todo el mundo le encantaríaser prisionero de esa prisió – dijo Megumi.**

**Megumi, tienes que aprender que nadie ama sus cadenas aunque sean de oro, Aoshi esta perdiendo a su hermana , pronto lo hará con su hija y al paso que vamos seguro que también la chica esa con la que ando obscesionado también se cansará – dijo Kenshin a su amiga.**

**Kaoru y Misao caminaban sin preocupaciómn por el centro comercial, Kaoru ya había compadro aquellas botas que la habían embrujado y Misao solo la acompañaba con una sonrisa encantadora.**

**¿Me dirás porque estas tan linda hoy?- preguntó Kaoru a Misao.**

**¿Deveras crees que me veo bien?- preguntó la chica deteniendose en un espejo y fijandose en sus mehones azul- verdosos una camisa algo suelta de un color rosa viejo, sobre la camisa tenía una abrigo blanco en una tela parecida a la del mahón , unos zapatos altos blancos , de su cuello colgaba una cadenita de plata. Su cabello suelto llegaba hasta debajo de sus caderas y el maquillaje era leve y delicado.**

**Te ves muy bien , pero dime ¿A qué se debe tanto esmero? – preguntó Kaoru curiosa a su amiga. – ¿Acaso tiene que ver con tu prometido fántasma?- pregunto otra vez con un poco más de seriedad.**

**No bromees con eso, mira que estoy nerviosa – dijo Misao a su amiga Kaoru..**

**No, pues si no bromeo, esta boda a mi no me gusta nada, pero si es tu decisión pues yo te apoyo de corazón, por algo eres como mi hermana, ne? – dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa. **

**Sinceramente Kaoru, ¿Qué piensas de todo esto? – preguntó Misao a su amiga.**

**Pues no sé, esto parece como una historia de esas que leo en el internet o una película de esas de hollywood, pero sabes yo creo que lo primero que debes hacer es preguntarle a ese hombre de dónde te conoce, cosa que no vaya a ser un psicópatade esos locos, y después pues ya sabes te casa con él y todos felices – dijo la chica – Esta bien eso suena estupido e irreal, tienes que estar consiente de que si te casa con ese hombre, auqnue sea en un papel le vas a pertenecer, vas a ser su mujer, vas a vvir bajo su mismo techo, osea vas a tener que aceptarlo así sea bajito, gordito, feo, viejo igual va ser tu esposo aunque no te guste, así que si lo haces tiens que estar consiente de que puede ser bueno como puede ser malo – dijo La chica mas seria a su amiga. – Y ahora vamonos que te voy a llevar a el restaurante dónde quedaste con tu prometido – dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa consoladora.**

**Misao llevaba rato sentada en la mesa, esperando, pero el señor Shinomorie no se había aparecido ni por los centro espiritistas, en ese momento se maldecia mentalmente porque sabía que la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, le chocaba esperar y hacer filas. Y el señor Shinomori estaba acabando la poquita paciencia que tenía. El camarero ya le había traido un taza de té, para su espera. La puerta se abrió y dejo ver un hombre altísimo de cabellos negro azabache, y ojos azul hielo. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de aquel hombre era tan profunda, era como perderse un mar, pero un mar de el artíco, porque era una mirada hélada , una de esas mirada que te llegaba hasta los huesos. Aquel hombre también la miro y pudo sentir su mirada escabullendose por toda su cara y su cuerpo y se maldijo mentalmente por estar comprometida, eso deveras era un hombre que merecía la pena. El joven de mirada profunda paso su mirada por todo el restaurante, pero no había ni una sola mesa vacíaen lugar. El joven se acerco a la mesa de Misao y se paro justo alfrente de ella, y fue el mómento en que Misao se dió cuenta que aquel hombre era mucho más alto de lo que pensó.**

**Disculpa, ¿esa silla está ocupada?- preguntó el joven con voz profunda regalandole a Misao una mirada fiera, pero a Misao en realidad le parecian miradas encantadoras.**

**No, por el mómento no – dijo Misao con una sonrisa.**

**¿Y espera a alguien?- volvió a preguntar el joven de cabellos negros.**

**Sí, pero igual ya se retrasó mucho – dijo la chica mientras con la mirada invitaba a el hombre a sentarse.**

**El joven se sentó en la mesa, y le dedicó a la chica una sonrisa de esas que no se notan. Y se dedico a hablar.**

**Y esa persona qué esperas es importante? – preguntó el joven y la chica de cabellos negros lo pensó por un momento para luego contestar.**

**Bueno, sí, me imagino que es el hombre que pronto será mi esposo – dijo la chica con una sonrisa tristona.**

**Ahhh! Pues si debe de ser importante – dijo el hombre de cabellos negros y ojos profundos que era Aoshi ( claro que Misao no lo sabe)**

**Aoshi y Misao hablaron de todo y de nada, se rieron se escucharon, aunque nunca preguntaron sus nombres. Paso el tiempo y no se daban cuenta, estaban comiendo, charlando, hablando de música, de política, de cultura, de libros. Para Misao el señor Shinomori nunca se había presentado, lo que no sabía era que el señor shinomori estaba sentadp frente a ella, con una copa de vino y mirandola juguetonamente. El joven de cabellos negros, se levantó de su asiento y con una actitud digna de un caballero pagó la cuenta y se despidió con una sonrisa. El hombre salió del restaurante y Misao se quedó por un segundo petrificada en su asiento . Ese hombre, era tremendamente atractivo, era inteligente y todo un caballero. Pero habían dos problemas, el primero: estaba comprometida con un hombre que ni conocía y el segundo: No le había preguntado ni siquiera su nombre. Se regaño mentalmente por no preguntarle el nombre. Por un momento se sintió enamorada, pero al segundo desecho ese pensamiento. Ella se iba a casar y seguramente a ese hombre no lo volvería ver ni en sus sueños. La joven de largos cabellos se levantó de su asiento y tomó su pequeño móvil y busco el numero de ese hombre Shinomori, le tendría que dar una explicación por haberla dejado plantada, aunque realmente no le importaba, porque había compartido un momento intimo con un perfecto desconocido. **

**En el telefono...**

**Hola – dijo la voz en el télefono.**

**¿Señor Shinomori? – pregunto Misao/**

**Señorita Misao, me da mucho gusto oir s voz otra vez – dijo Aoshi.**

**Sí, y me puede explicar porque razón me dejó plantada, acaso usted cree que yo tengo tantisímo tiempo para perder – dijo la chica molesta, aun no conocía al señor Shinomori y ya la empezaba a deseperar, no querí ni imaginarse cuando estuvieran bajo el mismo techo.**

**Pues, lo siento me surgió algo que definitivamente no estaba en los planes – dijo el hombre al lado del télefono. – Pero esta noche voy a dar una cena en mi casa, para celebrar un trato millonario que cerré y me encantaría que fuerá – dijo Aoshi. Misao bufó por un segundo, esperaba poder quedarse esa noche en su casa descansando sin tener que pensar en nada, pero parecía que Kami, el destino o alguien en el universo le tenía prepaado algo muy diferente.**

**Bueno, iré, pero le advierto llevaré a mi mejor amiga Kaoru, usted ni me inpira nadita de confianza – dijo la chica a lo que Aoshi al otro lado de la línea sonrió.**

**CONTINUARA...**

**Ohayoo! Hola pido perdón por haberme retrasado, relamente no era mi intension hacerlo, pero ya saben la musa aparece cuando le da la gana. También pido perdón por los horrores ortográficos, pero entiendame son la 1 de la madrugada y ya está hora no me acuerdo mucho de las reglas grámaticales, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y me sigan dejando reviws. Gracias por leerme. **

**Contestando revies...**

**Miara Makisan : Hola!Gracias un millón por apoyar esta historia tanto como baño de luna, bueno espero en este capítulo haberte contestado varias de tus interrogantes, aunque creo que se te iran contestanto solas. Gracias espero que sigas leyendo y me digas que piensas, aun todavía esoty un poco indecisa, pero ahora so que lo voy a continuar. Besos, besos para tí también Sayonara.**

**Gabyhyatt: Gracias porque siempre me apoyas cono todo lo que escribo, sobre la hija de Aoshi pues iré dondo flashback, para que conscan más a Kashi y su hostoria. Gracias denuevo, Sayonara.**

**Sesshi23: Gracias un millón cuando publique esto teía mis dudas sobre esto, pero bueno yo creo que si vale la pena continuarlo. Espero no haber tardado demásiado y espero continuarlo pronto...bueno muchas gracias...besos, Sayonara.**

**Misao- Matsura: Hola, Gracias! Bueno ya sabes estos protagonistas hasta ahora no se quieren conocer, o tal vez Aoshi esta planeando algo y todavia no quiere que Misao lo vea...uff! no lo sé, pero bueno sobre si tengo otras historias, si las tengo precisamente AoshiMisao, espero que puedas darte una vuelta por Baño de Luna mi otra historia, sé que te va a gustar...Bueno gracias por tu apoyo...y espero que sigas leyendo.Soyonara!**

**Luna: Bueno hasta ahora Misao esta comprometida, pero crreme que le tengo una sorpresota a Kaoru...esa si que no se me salva se va a llevar tambien su trozo de pastel. Espero que te haya gustado este cap. Y que sigas leyendo.bueno gracias, besos Sayonara.**

**Mao 8631: JAJAJA! Bueno sabes qué, me encanta crear eso... que bueno que mi escrito causo en tí eso, porque era justamente lo que quería...Sip, bueno sobre las oreguntas bueno, espero haberte contestado algo en este cap. O por lo menos darte alguna pista. Bueno gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado este cap...Besos Sayonara.**

**Akari- Aoi : Konichiwa! Bueno gracias por leer este capítulo...bueno espero haberte repondido un poquito la duda, aunque todavía no he abundado mucho en el tema, porque quiero presentarles vida de los personajes, pero pronto sabrán todo...Bueno muchas gracias por leer...espero que te haya gustado el cap. Sayonara!**

**DaniHimura:D  :P Realmente no se si fue que te gusto tanto que te quedaste son palabras, pero igual gracias por tu reviw. Me reí mucho cuando lo ví.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Obligandote a amarme**

**Capitulo 3: frente a frente**

**Por: Kiara Fujimuya**

**Ohayoo! Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero mi musa parece que se fue de vacaciones junto a mi computadora, porque la ultima se daño y recien me la entregaron...bueno gracias por el apoyo que me han brindado en estos 2 caps, deveras es muy bonito.**

**Les recuerdo que Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece ni nada por el estilo...solo tomo prestados a mis adorados perosnjaes por un rato...para entretenerlos a ustedes...es un fic de una fan para otros fans.**

**Es algo estupido todavia recordar esto en el capitulo 3, pero por si acaso no se han dado cuenta...cosas que dudo mucho...los personajes han cambiado un poco su personalidad para amoldarlos al estilo del fic.**

**Bueno creo que eso es todo...espero que disfruten este cap. tanto como yo disfruto mientras lo escribo. Ahora a leer.**

**Ahhh! Una ultima aclaracion que debí haber hecho en el primer cap. Pero se me olvido...Bueno si son fanaticos o simpatizan con la pareja Tomoe por Kenshin, les recomiendo que salgan volando de aqui y ni miren este cap. Por otro lado si te gusta Tomoe y decides seguir leyendo esto...pues despues no digan que no se los adverti... no es nada personal pero la odio...jejeje.( no mentira)**

**Ahora si a leer...**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**En el cap. anterior...**

**Hola – dijo la voz en el télefono.**

**¿Señor Shinomori? – pregunto Misao/**

**Señorita Misao, me da mucho gusto oir s voz otra vez – dijo Aoshi.**

**Sí, y me puede explicar porque razón me dejó plantada, acaso usted cree que yo tengo tantisímo tiempo para perder – dijo la chica molesta, aun no conocía al señor Shinomori y ya la empezaba a deseperar, no querí ni imaginarse cuando estuvieran bajo el mismo techo.**

**Pues, lo siento me surgió algo que definitivamente no estaba en los planes – dijo el hombre al lado del télefono. – Pero esta noche voy a dar una cena en mi casa, para celebrar un trato millonario que cerré y me encantaría que fuerá – dijo Aoshi. **

**Misao bufó por un segundo, esperaba poder quedarse esa noche en su casa descansando sin tener que pensar en nada, pero parecía que Kami, el destino o alguien en el universo le tenía preparado algo muy diferente.**

**Bueno, iré, pero le advierto llevaré a mi mejor amiga Kaoru, usted no me inspira nadita de confianza – dijo la chica a lo que Aoshi al otro lado de la línea sonrió.**

**Esta bien, Misao puede llevar a quien quiera, siempre y cuando asista, para mi es muy importante su precencia esta noche – dijo Aoshi sonriendo al otro lado de la linea...todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado.**

**Claro que asistire, "Señor Shinomorie" yo si tengo palabra – dijo Misao un "POCO" molesta.**

**Acaso hay un repreoche oculto ahy, Señorita Misao? – pregunto Aoshi complacido con la froma de actuar de su futura esposa, porque seria su esposa como que se llamaba Aoshi Shinomori.**

**No Señor Shinomori, no hay reproche solo verdad . yo si cumplo mi palabra, si le digo que estaré esta noche... alli estaré puntual – dijo la chica de ojos azul cielo.**

**Entonces la espero esta noche en mi casa, siempre es un placer hablar con usted señorita Makimach, me gusta mucho su voz, y le recuerdo que usted y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente, realmente quiero una respuesta –dijo Aoshi tratando de alargar la conversación lo mas posible para seguir oyendo esa voz.**

**Se considera usted una persona caprichosa, Señor Shinomori? – preguntó Misao tratando de sacar informacion.**

**Por que la pregunta? No me diga que siente cuirosidad de mi – dijo Aoshi en tono neutral aunque con un poco de sarcasmo.**

**Bueno Señor Shinomor he de reconocer que me causa algo de curiosidad, saber de usted porque no todos los días alguien que no conosco me ofrece matirmonio de una forma tan descabellada como la de usted...emtonces eso meda a pensar que es usted es una persona caprichosa y que en este momento yo soy su capricho – dijo Misao con tono analitico tratando de parecer segura aunque no le quedaba del todo.**

**Le prometo señorita Makimachi que nunca en mi vida me había encaprichado nunca con nada...solo ahora con usted – dijo Aoshi serio.**

**¿Por que yo? – pregunto Misao molesta por sentirse como un objeto por parte de Aoshi.**

**Son demasiadas razones que en estos momentoso no entendería...las espero esta noche a usted y asu amiga, Señorita Makimachi – dijo Aoshi con vos profunda antes de cortar la comunicación.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Kenshin se encontraba en su oficina intentando inutilmente de conseguir a Kiara, la contestadora automatica contestaba todas las veces, Asi que estaba apunto de mandar a su "adorado" jefe al carajo, y tendria una conversación con el sobre como dejar a los demás ser. Cuando a su ofina entro Tomoe con cara de no rompo un plato. ( claro y si la dejan rompe la vajilla completa)**

**¿ Qué haces aquí? Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer y no estoy de humor – dijo Kenshin tratando de clavar su mirada en los papeles que ya había revisado 20 veces y todavia iba en la misma linea.**

**Kenshin, te extraño, estoy arrepentida de haberte hecho daño – dijo la chica mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Kenshin.**

**¿Tambié te arrepientes de haberme utilizado para llegar a donde mi mejor amigo o de eso aun no te arrepientes?- dijo con resentimiento Kenshin – Dale gracias Kami que soy un caballero y no te trato como te mereces – dijo Kenshin molesto – Ahora señorita Tomoe le ruego que vuelva a sus labores o me obligara a hacerle un reporte – dijo Kenshin.**

**Kenshin yo te amo, solo que necesitaba el dinero, pero simepre fuiste tu quien me importo – dijo Tomoe acercandose al escritorio y Kenshin se levanto del mismo para alejarse.**

**Claro necesitabas dinero, y no te podias conformar con el vicepresidente fianciero, no tu avaricia va mas allá querias al presidente...sabes como se llama el meterte en la cama de los hombre por dinero...prostitucion... no puedo creer que en el pasado quise casarme contigo...que ciego estaba – dijo Kenshin con un dejo de rencor en la voz. – Sal de mi oficina – dijo Kenshin intentando ser fuerte, no podía negar que se había enamorado y fuerte. Queria que se largará no podia verla a la cara sin enfurecerse consigo mismo le había entregado todo a esa mujer...le había jurado amor y ella se revolcaba todas las noches con mi mejor amigo, mintiendole sobre su relación, diciendo que solo era una amistad y lo más patetico es que aunque trataba de odiarla no podía.**

**Se que tu me amas Kenshin – dijo Tomoe casi en un ronroneo que Kenshin le hacia pensar en una reconciliación. **

**¿Se supone que te aun lo haga? Acaso me ves cara de estupido, Tomoe – dijo Kenshin mientras se alejaba de donde ella estaba.**

**No, no te veo cara de estupido, pero el amor todo lo puede y todo lo soporta, solo tienes que perdonarme, nunca mas te volvere a traicionar, porque yo te amo – dijo Tomoe acercandose por su espalda y pasando sus manos por la cintura de kenshin, abrazandolo por la espalda y Tomoe casi tenia a Kenshin donde quería, pero no la dejaría no señor.**

**Mantenga su distancia señorita, recuerde que esta con su jefe – dijo Kenshin tratando de oirse convencido.**

**Ahh! Si ahora eres mi jefe... ¿ Cree usted en las clases sociales? – pregunto Tomoe con cara de incredulidad.**

**Ciertamente, creo que usted y yo no somos iguales – dijo Kenshin con fingida frialdad.**

**Claro, pero no eramos tan diferente meintras haciamos el amor, ne? – dijo Tomoe como si realmente estuviera dolida.**

**¿Y crees que porque tuviste algunos revolcones conmigo y con Aoshi ya eres igual que nosotros?...que equivocada estas todavia te falta mucho para ser una dama...ademas ahora comprendo que nunca hicimos el amor solo me dejaste poseer tu cuerpo por un rato ...eso ya es pasado – dijo Kenshin mirando a Tomoe directo a los ojos...las palabras a ella le calleron como un balde de agua fría, nunca nadie la había desairado de una forma tan directa. Y no se permitiria a el.**

**¿ Y quien para ti es una dama, Kiara, esa niña rovoltosa? No se creen que nadie se da cuenta ella debe ser una recogida, no se parece en nada a ninguno de su familia, y no se comporta a la altura de una dama – dijo Tomoe sin importarle que estaba hablando de una de las jefas de la corp.**

**Por lo menos es mucho mas Dama que tu, además no te has puesto a pensar que pudo a ver sacado sus rasgos de alguna parte de la familia, no hablas sin saber te puede salir muy caro...ella es una dama por que no se acuesta con nadie para tener lo que tiene – dijo Kenshin molesto por el anterior comentario.**

**No me has olvidado lo se – dijo Tomoe antes de parase frente a Kenshin y lanserse a sus labios a besarlo...kenshin por un segundo contesto al beso pero luego empujo levemente a esa mujer que lo había traicionado.**

**¿ Por qué no vienes esta noche a mi apartamento y hay hablamos con calma sobre esto? – dijo Tomoe contra sus labios Kenshin solo se giro y se encamino hasta su escritorio.**

**Esta noche tengo una cena importante, aparte no hay nada que hablar – dijo Kenshin, pero Tomoe no pensaba darse por vencida tan rapido, asi que cuando Kenshinse sento en la silla de la oficina ella se sento sobre sus pierna besandolo, kenshin trato de girar su boca, pero los besos de Tomoe eran como un vicio si seguia asi no podría detenerse luego.**

**Por qué no me llevas contigo? – dijo Tomoe mientras besaba el cuello de Kenshin. Y Kenshin cayo en cuenta solo eso buscaba entrar a su mundo, para conocer otro bobo mas rico que el, no señor no volvería a caer en esa trampa. Kenshin la empujo levemente.**

**Solo quieres eso..entrar a un circulo social – dijo, pero fue callado por la boca ambrienta de Tomoe. La puerta se abrio sopresivamente y aparecio Kiara, quien llevaba a Kashi con sigo tapandole los ojos de la vision de Tomoe sobre las piernas de Kenshin y este tenia los labios llenos de lapiz labial... Kiara tenía cara de pocos amigos, sumando la molestia de saber que su mejor amigo se estaba besando con la tipa que tanto daño le había hecho.**

**Señorita Tomoe, a usted se le paga para que este en recepción no para que ande metida en las oficinas de los jefes y para que lo sepa no creo que sea conveniente que tenga que llegar yo una de las jefas a tenga que llegar a atender la recepción y a contestar el telefono solo porque la recepcionista tiene las "manos ocupadas" – dijo kiara intentando controlarse ya que su sobrina estaba presente. La niña de largos cabellos negros y ojos azul hielo se solto del agarre de su tia, pero cuando pudo ver la escena ya Tomoe no estaba sobre Kenshin.**

**¿ Porque tia Kia tapo los ojos de Kashi? – preguntó la niña Kiara mirando a su tia cono ojos serios y profundo y con mirada helada marca Aoshi Shinomori en miniaturia , pero su mirada cambio cuando vió a su padrino en su escritorio su mirada cambio a una de amor y devocion.**

**Padrino! – dijo la niña antes de salir corriendo y lanzarse a los brazos de un Kenshin sonrojado hasta las orejas. Pero al pasar por el lado de Tomoe le saco la lengua, sin que nadie solo Tomoe la vierá e hizo y hizo rabiar a la chica de largos cabellos. Cuando la niña se sento sobre las piernas de Kenshin se dio cuenta de que tenía los labios pontados. – Padrino, los niños no se pintan los labios y por que estas tan rojos...sabes solo vi a alguien tan rojo, cuando hace poco una niña del colegio se comio pega y se ahogo y se puso roja... estas bien padrino? Comiste pega? – pregunto la niña con inocencia para luego del pequeño bolsillito del uniforme sacar una pañuelo y limpiar con dulzura los labios de su adorado padrino.**

**Si, Kashi estoy perfectamente bien , solo tengo un poco de calor, Kashi, por que no vas a la salita de empleados de este piso y buscas a Sara y le dices que te haga un chocolate bien rico- dijo Kenshin para sacar a la niña de la oficina.**

**Papá se enfadará con Kashi por comer dulces antes de la cena – dijo la niña con ojos brillosos.**

**Pero nadie se lo dirá al gruño de tu padre – dijo Kenshin con cariño a la niña quien sonrio, pero luego dejó de sonreir al ver que Tomoe aun estaba en la habitación. La niña se acerca a el oido de su padrino y le susurro.**

**Tal ves tu no se lo digas ni Tia Kia, pero la bruja que estaba contigo si lo hará – dijo la niña refiriendose a Tomoe. Kenshin solo sonrió ante el comentario de su ahijada. Y el tambien se acerco a su oido y le dijo.**

**- No te preocupes mi niña, ella tampoco se lo dirá a tu padre – dijo el pelirrojo y la niña salió corriendo de la oficina.**

**Tomoe, te voy a ser bien sincera...el que hayas estado algunas veces en la cama de mi hermano y en la de Kenshin...no te da privilegios ni libertades que los demás no tengan, tu trabajo esta en el primer piso y no acepto bajo ningun concepto que un empleado no cumpla sus obligaciones y mi hermano lo acepta mucho menos. Asi que vamos a ver si me entiendes...no me gusta tu forma de tratar a la gente, no me gusta las libertades que te tomas, no me gusta que llegues tarde y si nos vamos a lo personal no me gusta que te acuestes con mi hermano ni con mi mejor amigo, pero lo que no te perdono fue que lo hayas hechos con los dos a base de mentiras...entiendes? otro incidente y estas fuera – dijo Kiara con un poco de arrogancia que mostraba solo cuando se trataba de empleados como ella.**

**Bueno, señorita Kiara ya que nos estamos sincerando yo tampoco la soporto, odio su arrogancia, sus caprichosos, pero lo mas que odio es que todos aqui la complacen y hacen lo que sea para agradarla y lo peor es que la quieren...aparte odio lo fácil que se le hacen las cosas, aparte esa actitud de que se cree modelo y aparte se cree la muy dama cuando usted es... – iba a decir la joven cuando Aoshi entro a la oficina seguido de Megumi.**

**!Basta! – dijo Aoshi interrumpiendo lo que la joven iba a decir.**

**No, Aoshi , dejala que termine, a ver dime Tomoe termina – dijo Kiara histerica.**

**NO, Tomoe no dirás una palabra, y tu Kiara calmáte...estamos en una empresa multinacional, no en un ring de boxeo...asi que les pido el favor que se comporten...Tomoe quiero que vuelvas a tu trabajo en el primer piso y que no te vuelvas a alejar de alli. Kiara tu y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente y no acepto que rehuyas de esto – dijo Aoshi mientras Tomoe salía cabizbaja de la oficina de Kenshin. **

**Una vez se quedaron solos en la oficina Aoshi miro con ojos profundos a Kenshin como diciendole que lo despellejaria y luego lo cocinaria y se lo daría a su perro.**

**¿Kenshin, acaso no puedes manejar las situaciones en tu propia oficina?- dijo Aoshi con molestía – Acaso tengo que llegar yo a resolver todo – dijo Aoshi con voz autoritaria.**

**Sabes que Aoshi yo te respeto como jefe y como amigo, pero tampoco voy a dejar que me trates como mierda, nuca te he fallado como empleado y sí...pensaba detener la situacion, pero claro llego el todo poderoso Aoshi Shinomori y detuvo la situación...asi que pa' que te quejas – dijo con ironia Kenshin – Además sabes no es mi culpa, si tu perfecto plan no esta saliendo , o si la pobre infeliz que obligas a ser tu esposa no te ha contestado...me importa un bledo si quieres joder tu vida amarrando a una persona inocente a tí...solo por una maldita obseción...ese es tu malito porblema, pero podrías dejar a los demás seguir con sus vidas...aveces me da ganas de mandarte al carajo...pero, eres mi mejor amigo y quiero lo mejor para tí...aunque lamento informarte que estas perdiendo a tu familia por toda tu ignorancia – dijo Kenshin molesto.**

**¿ Terminaste de desahogarte o necesitas mas tiempo para insultarme? Por Kami de veras te quejas más que una mujer – dijo Aoshi – A mi no me importa si te quieres largar o mandarme pal carajo...te voy a decir una cosa NUNCA vas abandonar esta empresa...y sabes porque...como tu dices soy tu mejor amigo y tienes una responsabilidades conmigo y con esta empresa que no puedes abandonar ...aparte no me puedes dejar tirado porque mi hija es tu ahijada...y nadie te a tratado como una mierda asi que no puedes decir nada y como empleado el estar con una mujer en tu oficina deja mucho que desear – termino Aoshi igual de molesto, Megumi miraba con ojos tristes la escena temía que si bien la cuero de Tomoe ( lo siento dije que era personal, ne? ) no los había separado cuando los engaño ahora asi lo haría con esta escenita.- Ahora tu señorita, no se en dónde carajo tienes la mente... que te hace pensar que mi empresa es un sitio como para que vengas a enrredarte con las empleadas, como si fueras una verdulera...haber si captas algo eres mi hermana, por ende la heredera de toda esta corporación y no te puedes comportar como una cualquiera – dijo Aoshi mirando a su hermana – Aparte como es eso que fuiste a modelar sin mi permiso...que crees que ya tienes 18 y puedes rejir tu vida, pues no aun estas bajo mi cuidado y responsabilidad... y de veras que estoy considerando fuertemente la idea de enviarte a un internado fuera del pais – dijo Aoshi molesto a su hermana. La palabra internado resonó tan fuerte en la cabeza de Kiara, que pudo sentirlo como si fuera un tambor. Pero no le daria el gusto a su hermano de verla asustada.**

**En primer lugar no estaba modelando estaba haciendo una prueba para una beca fuera del país ...con tu ayuda o sin ella estudiaré diseño...y si me quieres enviar a un internado, pues no me importa fijate...solo podrás manejarme algunos meses más luego sere mayor de edad y podré tomar mis propias desiciones – dijo Kiara a su hermano con molestia.**

**Así... no te importa...pues mañana mismo te enviare a el internado que mas lejos quede de aquí...asi me toque mandarte a Australia...a ver si aprendes un poco de diciplina – dijo Aoshi en tono mordaz.**

**No puedes mandarla a un internado! – dijo Kenshin a su amigo.**

**NO te metas en esto, Kenshin ya esta decidido...mañana Kiara sale para un internado – dijo Aoshi, pero lo que no se percato fue que su hija lo oía por detrás de la puerta y entro a la oficina casi volando, con sus ojitos azules empañados por las lagrimas.**

**Otto – San! – dijo la niña lazandose a los brazos de su padre, Aoshi no sabía que la niña estaba en la coorporacion. Tomo a la niña en brazos que estaba roja de tanto llorar. **

**Kashi no quiere que tia Kiara se vaya – informo la niña a su padre – Tia Kiara juega con Kashi cuando papá no esta – dijo la niña a Aoshi algo era cierto si mandaba a Kiara a un internado quien cuidaria de Kashi .- Padrino, convence a papi de que Tia Kiara no vaya al internado – dijo la niña de largos cabellos azabache mirando con ojitos llorosos a su padrino de cabellos rojos.**

**No te preocupes, Kashi, ve con tu tia Kiara a su oficina, en lo que yo hablo con tu papi – dijo acercandose a Aoshi quien permanecía con la niña en brazos. **

**Las niña se movio freneticamente para que su padre la soltará...una vez que estuvo en el piso, se acerco a su tía y tomo con su manita la mano de su tía y las dos salieron de la oficina, dejando solos a Kenshin, Aoshi y a Megumi.**

**No puedes mandar a Kiara a un internado...no te lo voy a permitir – dijo Kenshin serio a Aoshi quien permanecia serio y sin emocion.**

**No te metas, Kenshin, eres mi mejor amigo pero ella es mi hermana – dijo Aoshi.**

**Pues , me importa un carajo si es tu hermana... tu prometiste cuidarla, se lo prometiste a tu madre, prometiste que no la dejaría sola jamás y que la terminarías de criar, y ahora asi no mas la enviarás a un internado...pues no, si ella se va, yo teambien renuncio, asi que mejor ve buscando un nuevo abogado y un nuevo vicepresidente financiero. – dijo Kenshin a Aoshi. Aoshi por un momento lo penso... no le convenía que Kenshin se fuerá, nunca iba a encontrar a alguien que fuera de su completa confianza como Kenshin y mucho menos tan buen abogado.**

**Sabes, aunque aveces no estpy muy convencida con la forma de actuar de Kiara...no creo que la solución sea enviarla lejos...la harás rebelde y luego no te querrá ver...y sabes que tiene en sus manos las herramientas para irse y no volver nunca – dijo Megumi quien había permanecido callada todo el tiempo.**

**No puedes estar habalndo en serio Kenshi... no te puedes ir asi como asi...recuerda desde que murieron mir padres siempre fuiste tu el que me ayudo a levantar esto y quien me ayudo a traer a la empresa a dónde esta ahora, por algo eres mi mejor amigo y mi compadre – dijo Aoshi sonriendo irónicamente.**

**Sí me puedo ir...cuando tu y yo tomamos la empresa me dijiste que cuando me tuviera que ir que no lo dudará que tu no me ibas a detener...y es más quiero que sepas que apoyo a Kiara en todo y que si tu la envias a un internado los proximos meses que le quedan...cuando ella termine la escuela y regrese a Japón el primero en extenderle la mano voy a ser yo...sabes que para mi ella es como mi hermana...es mas ni eso la quiero como una hija – dijo Kenshin. – Este asunto de tu maldita boda te tiene demasiado nervioso...creo que ya ni piensas las cosas...estas cometiendo un error – dijo Kenshin y Megumi solo asintió como apoyandolo.**

**Uff! ¿Por qué ustedes son asi? Siempre me estuvieron jodiendo la existencia para que saliera a conocer gente y me casará y ahora que me voy a casar ninguno me apoya y me dan por loco...no los entiendo – dijo Aoshi dejandose caer en la silla de alfrente de Kenshin.**

**Aoshi, sabes que te apoyamos, pero no estamos de acuerdo en tu forma de proceder – dijo Megumi.**

**¿Por qué tuvo que crecer? Por que no se quedo con 10 años...cuando todo lo que yo le decía eso era lo que creía. Ahora no se da cuenta que solo quiero lo mejor para ella y definitivamente lo mejor para ella no es estar parada frente a una camara en traje de baño mientras sabra cuantos cochinos estaran mirandola con lujuria...el diseño no es una carrera para alguien como ella...porque no puedo escoger medicina o abogacia – dijo Aoshi desahogandose por un momento.**

**Aoshi, tienes que entender que eso es lo que ella ama...alguna vez has visto algunos de sus bocetos o sus dibujos o has visto debajo de su cama la coleccion de revista de modas que tiene... o no te has dado cuenta que mucha de la ropa que lleva a los eventos a los cuales asistimos la hace ella misma...claro que no, ne?...Este es el problema no sabes manejar a una adolecente y numero dos todos estos años has estado tan ocupado tratando de mantener la empresa a flote que se te ha olvidado que tienes una hermana que supervisar y una hija que criar...cuando sabes que ellas no tienen una imagen femenina que seguir... Kiara se ha convertido en su propia imagen a seguir...y Kashi desde que nacio ha visto a Kiara como su unica imagen femenina – dijo Kenshin aunque por dentro se sentia culpable de enumerarle a su amigo sus errores, pero el tenía que entender y derrumbar esa pared de hielo que no lo dejaba ser un buen padre - ¿ Hace cuanto no pasas un momento con tu hija? Y cuando digo momento no estoy habalndo de cuando la llevas al colegio. – preguntó Kenshin.**

**No lo recuerdo – dijo Aoshi tratando de mantenerse serio, pero por dentro se sintió fatal.**

**¿ Sabes quién es la mejor amiga de tu hermana? – preguntó Kenshin sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.**

**Aoshi lo penso, por un segundo...a su casa habían ido muchas chicas, pero nunca Kiara comentó nada de ninguna... o por lo menos el nunca lo había escuchado. No tenía idea.**

**Ni idea – dijo Aoshi serio.**

**No tiene – le dijo Megumi y Aoshi se sintió peor, hasta Megumi sabia esos pequeños detalles.**

**¿ Cual es el color favorito de Kashi?- pregunto Kenshin a su amigo. Aoshi sintió alivio al fin le preguntaba algo que el si sabia.**

**El color rosa – dijo con seguridad Aoshi.**

**No, el violeta...hace un mes le pidio a Kiara que camibará el color de su habitación porque le gustaba mas ese – dijo Megumi.**

**¿Sabes cual es la comida favorita de Kashi y Kiara?- pregunto Kenshin otra vez.**

**La de Kiara...desde que tengo memoria sola la he visto comer vegetales...creo que es vegetariana...y la de Kasi es el helado – dijo con voz cansada mientras se pasaba los de dos por la frente en señal de cansancio.**

**No la comida favorita de Kashi y de Kiara es la misma papas fritas con sour cream, queso y carne. Si siempre has visto a Kiara comer Ensalada, porque tiene que mantenerse en forma...para porder modelar y aveces se mata de hambre por no engordar – dijo Kenshin.**

**Esta bien...no se nada acerca de ellas...esta bien que me lo restrieguen en la cara...porque es cierto...pero por eso me quiero casar co Misao...ella será un ejemplo para las chicas – dijo Aoshi como dando una explicación.**

**No digas eso...te mientas a ti mismo...te casas con ella porque estas obsecionado..porque..- iba a decir Kenshin, pero no pudo terminar.**

**No digas nada, Kenshin – dijo Aoshi a su amigo.**

**No enviaré a Kiara a un internado, pero esta castigada casi de por vida - dijo Aoshi con voz cansada.**

**Será hasta que cumpla la mayoria de edad – dijo Kenshin.**

**Eso ya lo discutiremos cuando llegue el momento. – dijo Aoshi mientras se levantaba y se dirigía fuera de la oficina.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Misao llego a su habitacion y fue la primera vez que que tenía ganas de llorar desde que sus padres le habían hablado de la oferta del Señor Shinomori. Necesitaba mucha fuerza para atreverse a hacer algo tan descabellado. Pero su gran pregunta era ¿ Por que ella? ...la respuesta de ese señor no era la que se imaginaba...pero le dolía tanto tener que casarse así con un hombre que ni siquiera sabia como era...que solo sabía de el que tenía una hija...y una hermana y que todos sus empleados le temían. Definitivamente no eran cosas que la alentaran a seguir adelante con esa locura. Sin darse cuenta las lagrimas empezaron a descender de sus ojos azul cielo. Necesitaba tanto un abrazo...alguien que le dijerá alguna palabra de apoyo...alguien que le dijerá si lo que hací era lo correcto. Pensó en lo que pronto se convertirí en el accesorio de un millonario, tal vez criaría una hija que no era suya(aunque esa parte no le molestaba) y seguramente se haría cargo de una mansión. La vida que nuca soñó...la vida que nunca quiso.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Aoshi entro a la oficina de su hermana y lo primero que hizo fue tropezar con un bulto en el piso...cuando lo vio se dio cuenta de que era su hija que se encontraba acostada en el piso pintando con unos crayones en el piso. Miro hacia el frente y vio a su hermana sentadas despaldas a él mirando algo con esmero. Cuando se acerco lo suficiente se dió cuenta que era una revista. Miro por encima del hombro de su hermana y la vió en la revista...ya había escuchado de la existencia de esa revista...su hermanita había hehco toda la parte de moda. Pero no la había visto...estaba hermosa. Claro que tenía que ser modelo si era preciosa era una foto tan trabajada que se veía casi magica. Aoshi se sintió orgulloso pero trato de no hacer ningun comentario.**

**Eres muy egocentrista – dijo a su hermana quien pegó un brinco.**

**No había tenido la oportunidad de verlas, me enviaron la revista a aquí hoy – dijo ella sin ningun tipo de emocion...el convivir tanto tiempo con un cubo de hielo como Aoshi en ocasiones la hacía ser fría sin darse cuenta.**

**Kashi, que te he dicho de no estar en el piso – dijo Aoshi a su hija quien lo miro casi con una mirada igualita a la de el.**

**Kashi lo siente papá – dijo – Papá ya no va a enviara tía Kia a un internado? – pregunto la niña esperanzada.**

**No, pero tia Kiara tiene que prometer seguir las reglas de la casa. – dijo Aoshi con frialdad.**

**¿ Y aver "hermanito" cuales son tus reglas de la casa? – dijo Kiara.**

**Las que yo imponga – dijo Aoshi serio.**

**Sabes que, mejor mandame a un internado segurito que hay tengo mas libertad que en casa contigo – dijo la chica mientras seguia mirando la revista con despreocupación. Aoshi ignoro el comentarios segurito que Kiara solo quería sacarlo de sus casillas y no le iba a dar el gusto.**

**Quiero que te vayas para la casa y prepares todo para esta noche, daré una pequeña recepcion, por un trato que cerramos esta mañana – dijo Aoshi.**

**Esta bien yo preparó todo, pero pasó...seguramente iran empresarios igual de aburridos que tu – dijo Kiara a su hermano.**

**No puedes pasar es obligatoria tu asistencia – dijo Aoshi con seriedad.**

**Jejeje! Como todo lo que es en tu casa...obligatorio – dijo Kiara sonriendo y a Aoshi le dieron ganas de matarla, pero que swe podía hacer uno no escogía a su familia.**

**Ya vete para la casa – dijo Aoshi con seriedad.**

**La chica de cabellos violeta se levanto de la silla y se dirigó a su sobrina y le tendio la mano para luego marcharse.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Misao acababa de termina de darse una ducha y tomo su movil para llamar a su querida amiga a pedir es mas casi suplicarle que la acompañara a casa de su "prometido". El telefono sono varias veces y su amiga no le contestaba, por un momento se sintió fatal e iba acolgar...tendría que ri sola, pero la voz al lado de la linea sono algo adormilada.**

**Moshi-Moshi – dijo la voz al otro lado de la linea con voz de acabr de levantarse.**

**Koa- Chan! Que bueno quie te encuentro amiga, sabes que necesito hablar contigo y pedirte un pequeño favor del tamaño de japón – dijo Misao.**

**Amiga, es muy tarde tengo sueño – dijo Kaoru pensando que era ya de madrugada.**

**Kaoru, lamento levantarte, pero aun asi son las 6 de la tarde , aun ni anochece – dijo Misao sonriendo. Kaoru en su habitacion miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que faltaba poco para para las 18 hrs. **

**- ¿ En que te ayudo amiga? Disculpa pense que era mas tarde – dijo Kaoru sintiendose estupida.**

**Olvidalo, oye acompañame a una cena que va a dar el señor Shinomori en su casa – dijo Misao a su amiga.**

**!¿Qué! Debes estar loca yo no voy a poner un pie en la casa de es señor – dijo Kaoru.**

**Por favor – dijo Misao a su amiga – Sabes no me gustaría ir sola – dijo Misao tratando de convencer a Kaoru.**

**NO y mil veces no – dijo Kaoru.**

**Por favor, es má si me acomoañas hago lo que quieras...hasta tu tarea...dale por fa – dijo Misao.**

**Jejeje...esta bien te voy a acompañar, pero me tienes que dar tu coleccion de libros de Anne Rice – dijo Kaoru sonriendo maleficamente lo que deiluciono as amiga – No mentira nunca te pediría algo tann sagrado, pero me lo tienes que prestar- dijo la chica ahora si hablando en serio.**

**No hay problema, pero no me dejs ir sola...tenemos que estar alli a las 7:30 – dijo Misao.**

**Y ahora me lo dices...uff! que voy a hacer contigo – dijo la chica de cabellos azulados.**

**Bueno en un rato paso por ti. - dijo Misao antes de cortar la comunicación. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Eran casi las 7:15 y Aoshi recien llegaba a su casa, ya que se le ocurrió la magnifica idea de esperar a Kenshin en lo que se arreglaba para llegar los dos juntos a la casa. Y Kenshin se había tardado mas que una mujer. Cuando entro todo estaba listo, todo perfectamente ordenado.. los empleados de la casa iban de un lado a otro dejando todo perfecto, para los invitados. **

**Ya que por tu culpa, no estoy listo, si llega alguien los atiendes en lo que yo bajo, voy a ver si Kiara esta lista para que te acompoañe mientras llegan los invitados. – dijo Aoshi mitando a Kenshin. Este solo sonrió, nunca lograba entender a Aoshi si no se arreglaba le decía que tenía que arreglarse para las distintas ocasiones.**

**Si, jefe, tranquilo yo espero aquí – dijo Kensjin ironicamente.**

**Aoshi subió las escaleras de la casa y al pasar por la habitacion de su hermana la, vio sentada en su coqueta maquillandose, y su hija mirando todos los movimientos de la mayor. Su hemrna vestía un traje blanco, que no pudo ver bien por que estaba sentada, pero a su hija si la pudo ver bien también vestía un traje blanco y zapatillas del mismo color. Supuso que su hermana no estaba lista asi que mejor no le dijo nada. Siguio su camino a su cuarto. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Misao se encontraba mirandose al espejo, no sabía porque sentía que se había arreglado demasiado. Volvio a mirar su reflejo, vestía un traje azul cielo, que se amarraba a su cuello y caía estilizando las curvas de su cuerpo, y llegaba casi hasta las rodillas de Misao, y en la falda del traje, el color azul claro iba aclarando hasta que llegaba a un color blanco, y tenía perlitas plata y calzaba unos zapatos altos que se amaraban en sus tobillos. ( soy muy mala describiendo ropa asi que espero que se hayn hecho la idea.) Estaba muy concentrada mirando su reflejo cuando alguien toco a su puerta.**

**Adelante – dijo Misao mientras tomaba sucartera casi lista para salir, y escucho un silbido de parte de la persona que entro que todavía no había visto por estar despalda.**

**Amiga, te ves muy bien – dijo la chica de cabellos azulados.**

**Kao- Chan, ahora mismo iba a pasar por ti – dijo Misao sorprendida.**

**Bueno, si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a Mahoma – dijo Kaoru con voz de broma.**

**No se que tanto dices de mi tu tambien, te ves muy linda – dijo Misao mirando a su amiga que tenía un traje de color rosa palido strapple, que llegaba un poquito mas arriba de la rodilla, y en la parte baja del traje tenía tejida una hilera de flores, ensima del traje tenía un abriguito de tela suave blanca y calzaba unos zapatos como los de Misao pero blancos.**

**Jejeje, bueno uno nunca sabe donde se va a encontrar el amor de su vida – dijo sonriendo Kaoru.**

**- Si, como digas, vamonos que no llegamos – dijo Misao a su amiga, para luego salir del cuarto.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Kenshin estaba aun en la sala y solo había llegado Megumi, quién vestia un traje negro, bastante elegante, y calzaba unos zapatos negros. Aoshi comenzo a Bjar las escaleras viendo con tranquilidad que aún nadie llegaba, y que su hermana aún no bajaba con su hija.**

**Bueno aun nadie, llega eso es bueno – dijo Aoshi cuando llego al ultimo escalón. Apshi lucía imponente con un smokin negro y blanco y con zapatos negros. Su pelo como siempre caía sobre sus ojos.**

**Gracias, por considerarnos nadie – dijo Megumi con una sonrisa.**

**Sabes que no es cierto, es que ustedes son como de la familia – dijo Aoshi serio. Kenshin iba agregar algo más pero el tocaron a la puerta y uno de los empleados fue a abrir y al instante aparecieron en la sala, Zouzou Sagara el presidente de la compañia con la cual había cerrado aquel importante trato y Sanosuke Sagara, el parasito que le había conseguido la cita con su tio.**

**Aoshi se acerco y con fingida educacion le dió la mano a Zouzou y luego a Sanosuke. Zouzou vió a Megumi a quien saludo con un casto beso en la mejilla y le dio un halago acerca de su apariencia y luego vió a Kenshin.**

**Kenshin, amigo... por Kami, cuantos años sin verte. Desde que nos graduamos de la escuela – dijo Zouzou con una sonrisa y tendiendole la mano a Kenshin.**

**Sí, demsasiados años para ser sinceros - dijo Kenshin.**

**Megumi cada vez estaba más sorprendida así que Kenshin y Zouzou estudiaron juntos, lo que significaba que Aoshi y Zouzou se conocían de años atrás porque también estudio con ellos, claro en algunos años mas abajo. ¿Quién lo diría? Hoy iba a compartir mesa tal vez con los tres solteros mas codiciados de Japé, o tal vez de Asia...bueno con casi 4 de los solteros más codiciados de Asia, porque había que reconocer que el gallo de pelea, sobrino de Zouzou tenía lo suyo y nada que envidiarle a los otros tres.**

**Parece que hay reunion de viejos compañeros de escuela – dijo Megumi sonriendo .**

**Eso parece – apoyo Sanosuke con una sonrisa coqueta para Megumi.**

**Aoshi y Zouzou hablaban animadamente sobre el proyecto, aunque de cuando en cuando Aoshi se detenía para mirar el reloj cada vez que podía. Mientras tanto Kenshin vió sobre la mesa la revista por la que tanto Aoshi había protestado mientras el se vestía, y sintió una gran curiosidad de ver las dichosas fotos. Así que tomo la revista en sus manos y se dispuso a abrirla, pero en la portada ya se encontro con la mirada verde olivo de su amiga y sonrió ya tenía una idea de que era lo que le molestaba a su amigo.**

**Zouzou se detuvó un momento para ver lo que hacía el pelirrojo y vio la revista, y sonrio, para si mismo, pensaba que esa recita nada mas la leían las colegialas que tenían mucho tiempo que perder, pensando en como ser bellas.**

**No me digas que te gustan ese tipo de revistas, Kenshin – dijo Zouzou con una sonrisa.**

**De hecho, no la veo, por el contenido, si no por la modelo – dijo Kenshin sonriendo, y lasnzandole la revista a Zouzou para que la cachara dandose cuenta que Kiara iba a comenzar a bajar de su cuarto. Zouzou tomo la revista vió con fascinación unos ojos verde olivo y un cabello abundante de color extrañamente violeta.**

**Hermosa...hermosisima, pero no me gustan las modelos...tienden a ser hermosas por fuera, pero huecas por dentro – dijo Zouzou mirando con una sonrisa a Kenshin. Aoshi iba a replicar contra lo que había dicho sobre su hermana, pero cuando vió la escalera se dió cuenta de que su hermana iba bajando las escaleras y había escuchado el comentario de su visitante.**

**No debería estereotipar tanto, pues yo entonces tambien podría decir que todos los empresarios son aburridos y abusivos, pero no lo digo porque sé que no todos son así, gracias a Kami – dijo la chica de cabellos violetas y ojos verde olivo, que vestía con un traje blanco, amarrado al cuello y la parte de abajo cortado en picos y calzaba unos zapatos platas que se amarraban hastas la mitad de la pierna. Que hacían juego con sus joyas. Zouzou miraba alternativamente entre la chica de la revista y la chica bajaba por la escalera de la casa Shinomori. Era la misma. Aoshi sonrió ante la confusión de su invitado, así que se acerco a la escalera extendió la mano a su hermana.**

**Zouzou te presento a mi hermana menor Kiara Shinomori – dijo con voz triunfante Aoshi.**

**Mucho gusto señor Sagara – dijo Kiara burlonamente y detrás de ella como una bala bajo las escaleras Kashi y se lanzo sobre los brazos de su padrino.**

**Y esa otra señorita es mi hija, Kashi Shinomori – la niña se giro hacia el "señor" e hizo una pequeña reverencía.**

**Mucho gusto – dijo la niña al señor, para luego girarse a Megumi y decirle – ¿Megumi, deverdad Kashi tiene que usar esta ropa tan ridicula?- dijo la niña como toda una señorita ante lo cual Kenshin solto una carcajada.**

**Pero si te evs preciosa, mi amor – dijo kenshin levantando a la niña y en el aire comenzo a hacerle cosquillas.**

**¿ Y a quién esperamos? – dijo Kiara con respeto y educación.**

**A mi prometida – dijo Aoshi con voz triunfante.**

**Enseguida el timbre de la casa volvió a sonar y Aoshi sonrio de manera algo cruel...la fiesta ya había comenzado.**

**Puedo jurar que ya estan aquí, Kiara porque no vas y abres la puerta – dijo Aoshi sonriendo.**

**Kiara fue a la puerta y ya las dos chica estaban adentro porque un empleado les había abierto la puerta. Kiara les sonrió a ambas chicas y Misao le devolvió la sonrisa.**

**ohayoo! Bienvenidas a la casa Shinomori – dijo la joven de cabellos violeta. – Las estabamos esperando, para pasar al salon comedor – dijo la chica con mucho respeto y por un momento Misao juro que no era la muchacha que habia conocido el día anterior.**

**Gracias, Kiara, por recibirnos, te presento a Kamiya Kaoru mi mejor amiga, como mi hermana – dijo Aoshi señalando a Kaoru quien le sonreía calidamente a Kiara. – Ella es la hermana de el Señor Shinomori – dijo Misao a su amiga.**

**Las tres chicas se dirigieron al salón donde estaban los otros invitados esperando a las recien llegadas. Misao estaba algo nerviosa estaba a tres pasos de encontrarse con el hombre que la estabaa practicamente a obligandola a casarse con él, lo que ella no sabía es que ese hombre no quería solamente obligarla a eso, si no que quería obligarla a amarlo, pero la gran pregunta era ¿por qué?. Las chicas llegaron al salón y con lo primero que Misao se encontro fue con una mirada azul hielo que ya había conocido muy bien ese día y al ver a ese hombre ahy sus pelos se pusieron de punta, eso significaba que el hombre que la había cautivado esa mañana conocía al hombre con el cual se uniría...tal vez hasta que la muerte los separará?...uff! desde cuando su vida se había vuelto tan complicada. **

**¿ Qué hace usted aquí? – le dijo casi con miedo Misao a aquel apuesto hombre.**

**Bueno, esta es mi casa – dijo Aoshi sonriendo malevolamente. Los ojos de Misao se abrieron de par a par osea que ese hombre tal vez era familia, del hombre con el que se deposaría, esto era peor de lo que se imagino, tenía uque salir de ahy. URGENTE!**

**Pero cuando pensaba que lo mejor era salir volandod e allí lo mas pronto posible sintió una mano que tomaba la suya, cuando miró su mano vió una mano morena que la sostenía. Era Kiara.**

**Misao, te presento a mi hermano, Aoshi Shinomori – dijo Kiara mostrando al joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules hielo.Por un momento la mente de Misao no porgaramaba ni entendia nada de lo que ocurría...ese era su prometido?.**

**!¿Qué!!!!!- dijo Misao, pero luego se dió cuenta que todo el mundo la miraba, asi que decidió que no era lugar para hablar de eso. – Podemos hablar en privado , señor Shinomori – dijo Misao un poco alto, para que la oyeran los otros invitados y tapar un poco su anterior reacción.**

**Si claro, pasemos a mi despacho...nos esperan aquí, ya pronto estamos con ustedes. – dijo Aoshi hacia sus invitados. **

**Aoshi Caminaba a su despacho seguido muy de cerca por Misao quien casi temblaba por estar tan cerca de ese hombre que tan nerviosa la ponía, sin darse cuenta ya estaban casi en una oficina en la casa.**

**Bueno aqui estamos, digame Señorita Makimachi – dijo Aoshi acercandose peligrosamente a Misao. Esta se giro para no ver esos ojos, porque la turbaban.**

**Usted me engaño, hoy se sento a la mesa conmigo, pretendiendo ser otra perosna, cuando deveras era usted – dijo Misao son rencor. Aoshi dio un paso...ese ultimo paso que los separaba el uno del otro. Y tomo a Misao de la cintura...cuanto estaba deseando aquello.**

**Mirame – dijo Aoshi más como orden que como petición. Misao se giro solo un poco para mirarlo, y lo miro con ojos de rabir, con rencor y hasta un poco de odio y eso le dolió un poco a Aoshi – No, no quiero que me mieras asi, quiero que me mires como hoy en la tarde...con dulzura, tal vez con un poco de picardia – dijo Aoshi dendo pequeños besos en las mejillas de Misao.**

**No lo puedo hacer, usted me esta obligando a casarme con alguien que no conosco. – dijo Misao soltandose del agarre de Aoshi.**

**Entonces, si te casarás conmigo, entonces no importa si me amas o no, luego aprenderás amarme – dijo Aoshi con seguridad para luego salir de la oficina y seguir hacía el salon y Misao no pudo hacer nada más que seguir a ese hombre con una mirada triste.**

**Cuando Asohi llego al salon donde todos los esperaban, les dijo que ya podian pasar al salón comedor y todos lo hicieron menos su hermana que espero a que todos hubieran pasado y tomó a Aoshi fuertemente por el brazo y le dijo.**

**Aoshi, olvidalo todo por favor, no le hagas daño no se lo merece , olvida esta estupidez...ella no tiene la culpa – dijo Kiara a su hermano – Olvida esta venganza no te va a traer nada bueno – dijo Kiara tristemente a su hermano.**

**Continuara...**

**Disculpen de todo corazon la tradanza, pero he tenido algunos problemas con el computador...pido disculpas adelantadas por lo horrores ortograficos, pero es que es muy tarde y buenoa esta hora ya casi no puedo ni escribir, por el cansancio, pido disculpas por no contestar sus reviws...pero quiero que sepan que siempre los leo. Gracias por el apoyo.En el proximo rcap. Les respondo todos los reviws...lo siento muchooooo.**

**POR FAVOR REVIWS! Gracias!**

**Sayonara!**

**Besos y abrazos **

**Kiara Fujimuya futura de Aya si lo atrapo **


	4. mensaje urgente

Mensaje Urgente

Por: Kiara Fujimuya

Hola! Se que muchos de ustedes deben estar pensando donde estoy. Me he sentado a redactor este documento con el unico fin de llevar este mensaje. La razon por la cual no estoy actualizando es que estuve mucho mucho tiempo sin internet, porque a mi pc mandaron un virus. El virus fue tan fuerte que borro todas todas mis historias...cuando por fin recupere mi pc, mis animos de escrbir fueron muy pocos y la verdad me iba a despedir del mundo de fanfiction por un tiempo, la verdad ya habia tomado la decision y hasta tenia el documento redactado, pero la verdad no creo que sea justo dejar todas mis historias en el aire. Pero la verdad es que tengo que empezar otra vez desde cero. Por lo que con este mensaje les quiero decir que estoy abriendo una ventana de sugerencias, con cosas que ustedes creen que podrian ayudarme, espero su ayuda. Aparte de eso quiero que se vistan de paciencia actualizare, siiii!jajaja pero tengo que empezar a redactar de nuevo y es un trabajo algo complicado, porque todo lo saco de mi mente...(jajaja si por eso los horrores ortograficos por eso y porque no se poner acentos en la laptop) Espero de todo corazon que comprendad mi situacion y que aprovechen el poner su granito de arena,...los finales de cada historia estan hechos, solo falta lo demas espero sus comentarios...Y como siempre les pedimos (creo que todos los autores) que por favor, no apoyen el plagio si conocen alguna persona o alguna historia que esta siendo plageada notifiquenlo, no permitan es personas asi se lleven todas nuestras horas de trabajo. Bueno eso es todo por lo pronto espero que puedadn perdonar mi demora.

Se les quiere,

Kiara Fujimuya futura de aya si lo atrapo


End file.
